


Pacient

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Rok s Johnlockem, Výzva, austenovské kravinky, prvé stretnutie
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Austenovská verzia klasického johnlock príbehu.





	1. Prvé stretnutie

**Author's Note:**

> Kapitoly do výzvy "Rok s Johnlockem" od Kratuly

Doktor John  Watson sa viezol na voze s pánom Hudsonom a zamyslene sledoval striedavo konský zadok pred sebou a okolitú krajinu.  Devonshire sa mu veľmi páčil. Práve začínala jar, ovocné stromy pri ceste začínali  kvitnúť, vzduch bol plný poletujúceho hmyzu a jemu sa zdal jeho kabát príliš teplý. Proti svojmu zvyku si zložil klobúk a užíval si vietor plnými dúškami. Ľahko zvlnená krajina, lesy i malé dedinky boli Johnovi veľmi sympatické,  cítil sa uvoľnene a dokonca sa pristihol, že sa usmieva.  
\- Páči sa vám tu, doktor? – prehodil pán Hudson prežúvajúc medzi zubami starú fajku, ktorá vyhasla už keď vyrazili z Middletonu. Bol to príjemný, územčistý chlapík so sivými vlasmi a ružovými lícami. Mohol by to byť niečí milý starý otec.  
  
\- Veľmi. Londýn nie je to pravé, ak túžite po oddychu.  
  
\- Tu si oddych užijete, Morton Park  je v podstate samota. Okolité lesy sa však hemžia zverou, takže panstvo sa venuje prevažne poľovačkám a nenudí sa.  
  
\- Ak sú poľovačky hlavnou zábavkou tohoto kraja, pán Holmes sa nudiťmusí, nie?  
  
Tvár pána Hudsona na chvíľu zvážnela.  
\- Mladý pán Holmes, je trochu... _zvláštny_ . Samozrejme mne neprislúcha hodnotiť toho gentlemana, aj keď je pravdou, že jeho správanie by sa občas dalo nazvať hrubým. Ale ktovie, možno je to tak, ako vravíte vy a len sa _nudí._ \- mykol plecom a popohnal koňa po rovinatejšom úseku cesty. Zlá nálada mu však nevydržala dlho a onedlho si začal popiskovať.  
John ďalej rozhovor nerozvádzal, sledoval krajinu a ako mal v poslednom čase vo zvyku, strácal sa vo svojich myšlienkach.

❧

  
Pred dvoma týždňami sedel vo svojej pracovni v Guy´s Hospital a lámal si hlavu, ako zraziť horúčku mladej žene po pôrode. Práve rozmýšľal, či by zniesla ďalšie púšťanie žilou, keď sa ozvalo zaklopanie.  
\- Ďalej...- povedal bezmyšlienkovito a pozeral do svojich poznámok.  
  
Vstúpil elegantný pán v strednom veku, vysoký a jeho brada dávala tušiť, že sa málokedy stretne s odporom.  
\- Doktor Watson, predpokladám. - pozdravil sa úklonom a zložil si klobúk. Vôbec to nevyzeralo úctivo.  
John vstal a pozdrav opätoval.  
  
\- Som Mycroft Holmes, k vašim službám.  Dovolil som si vás vyhľadať v jednej súkromnej záležitosti.  
Jeho hlas bol tichý, ale zdalo sa, že v sekunde zaplnil celú miestnosť. Slová zneli uvážlivo, akoby si ich dopredu pripravil.  
  
\- Vskutku? Prosím - pokynul mu John ku kreslu, aby sa posadil. - Avšak nie som príliš veľký odborník na liečenie bežných chorôb. Len tu vypomáham.  
  
\- Viem, kam siaha vaša odbornosť doktor Watson, boli ste lekárom na niekoľkých vojenských ťaženiach na kontinente, avšak povedali ste si, že vojny máte dosť a pre zmenu ste sa pridali k botanickej výprave k prameňom Nílu do Abysínie. Odkiaľ ste si mimochodom doniesli to zranenie. Nie je to ironické?  
  
John sa zo všetkých síl snažil nedať najavo prekvapenie.  
\- Mal by som sa spýtať, odkiaľ to viete, ale pravdepodobne ste známy doktora Thomasa Hodgkina, takže pýtam sa skôr - kto ste?  
  
\- Povedzme,  že zastávam istý významný post, ktorý mi dovoľuje získať tento druh informácií.  To však nevylučuje, že sa s pánom Hodgkinom poznám. Zvykneme si každý štvrtok zahrať bridge. Avšak späť k veci, vyhľadal som vás, pretože som predpokladal, že mi dokážete pomôcť v mojej záležitosti.  
  
\- Stále nerozumiem, ako by som vám mohol pomôcť ja, keď to nedokáže doktor Hodgkin.  
John si založil ruky na prsiach a zaujal mierne odmietavý postoj. Stále nechápal o čo tomu človeku ide a v tejto chvíli si nebol ani istý, či to chce vedieť.  
  
\- Potrebujem lekára, ktorý má skúsenosti z bojového poľa, je zvyknutý na nepohodu a pritom je excelentným liečiteľom. Pán Hodgkin je veľký odborník, avšak predpokladám, že by v Londýne chýbal.  
  
John sa tváril, že pochvalu nezaregistroval a načúval trpezlivo ďalej.  
  
\- Chcel by som od vás, aby ste sa postarali o môjho brata.  
  
\- Trpí snáď váš brat nejakou exotickou chorobou či zlomeninami?  
  
\- Práve sa zotavuje po ťažšom zranení, ku ktorému prišiel nešťastnou náhodou. Nejaké popáleniny a zlomenina, ktoré sa síce hoja dobre, ale ocenil by som, keby bol pod dozorom lekára.  
  
\- Prepáčte mi tú drzosť, pane, ale mám pocit, že by ste s tým mohli mať niečo spoločné.  
  
Pán Holmes mlčal. Chvíľu sa zdalo, že sa urazí, vstane a John ho už v živote neuvidí. Miesto toho sa nakoniec len krivo usmial.  
  
\- Máte pravdu, doktor Watson. Avšak z praxe viem, že ak už sú škody napáchané, treba ich urýchlene riešiť.  
  
\- V tom sa zhodneme. - prikývol John.  
  
\- Takže? - spýtal sa pán Holmes a aby otázku zdôraznil, zdvihol trochu bradu.  
  
John premýšľal. Práca v nemocnici nebola platená zle, ale ubytovanie v Londýne nebolo najlacnejšie.  
\- Takže mám robiť prácu ošetrovateľky?  
  
\- Nechápte ma prosím zle - zdvihol zmierlivo ruku muž v kresle. - môj brat má všetok možný komfort, jediné čo potrebuje je odborná starostlivosť a - spoločnosť. Nežiadam od vás služby, ktoré by boli pod vašu úroveň. Ponúkam vám len možnosť pozrieť sa v tomto krásnom ročnom období na vidiek a popri tom venovať svoju pozornosť osamelému človeku, ktorý sa práve zotavuje. - povedal to s ľahkosťou, ale John pochyboval, že by tento človek dokázal oceniť krásu prírody a vidieckej krajiny.  
V skutočnosti nebol v Londýne rád. Jeho domov bol v Norlande na severe, avšak po nezhodách s otcom, sirom Watsonom, by sa tam vracal len s nechuťou. Iných príbuzných nemal a okruh jeho priateľov zahŕňal väčšinou vojenských dôstojníkov a hŕstku vedcov z univerzity, s ktorými ich však spájal len profesionálny záujem a zážitky z ciest. Navyše, bol s nimi v kontakte len málo. Predstava, že by mal toto mesto opustiť a spoznať nových ľudí i kraj ho po pravde lákala.  Potreboval to.  
  
Pán Holmes to zrejme vycítil, pretože predtým, ako John na jeho ponuku prikývol, uškrnul sa.  
\- Vynikajúce. Presné inštrukcie vám zašlem. - zdvihol sa a koža,z ktorej bolo kreslo, zavŕzgala.  
\- A ďakujem vám. Väčšina lekárov by to odmietla.  
  
\- Prečo? Vidiek nie je zas tak odpudivá predstava.  
  
\- V tom to nie je. Väčšina londýnskych lekárov totiž môjho brata pozná. - _  
_ S týmito slovami pán Holmes odišiel a nechal Johna v rozpakoch stáť v jeho pracovni.

  
  
❧

 

V nasledujúcich pár dňoch sa John snažil vypátrať, kto je vlastne ten záhadný brat pána Holmesa, ale všetci jeho kolegovia vrátane doktora Hodgkina sa vyhli priamej odpovedi alebo otvorene pri zmienke o  ňom utiekli.  Jediný, z ktorého dostal akú-takú odpoveď bol Hooper - zriadenec v márnici,  ktorý povedal, že ten pán je v istom zmysle génius, ale že v živote nestretol niekoho otravnejšieho.  
John v tej chvíli svoje rozhodnutie aj oľutoval, ale nakoniec, keď prišiel sluha od pána Holmesa a doniesol malý kufor a niekoľko listov, nebolo už kam cúvnuť.

 _-Vážený doktor Watson, -_ písal pán Holmes úhľadným rukopisom _\- koč vás bude čakať zajtra ráno v Addamsovej ulici, aby vás odviezol do Morton Park v Devonshire. Požiadal som svojho starého priateľa lorda Graya o láskavosť a on mi prenajal malý dom na svojich pozemkoch. Nie je to priam luxusný príbytok, som však toho názoru, že môjmu bratovi na rekonvalescenciu dokonale vyhovuje. Podľa jeho listov je už takmer uzdravený, takže by som ocenil, keby ste mu robili spoločnosť pri malých výletoch do okolia. Inak sa môžete rovnako považovať za hosťa lorda Graya, čo je veľmi ústretový človek a iste vás vezme na jednu zo svojich vychýrených poľovačiek, ak holdujete tomuto druhu zábavy._ _  
_ _Koč vás odvezie až do Middletonu, kde na vás bude čakať pán Hudson, správca pozemkov náležiacich k Mortonu a odvezie vás až na miesto._

_S úctou a vďakou zostávam k vašim službám,_

_Mycroft Holmes_

 

John si teda s povzdychom zbalil odevy i nástroje a lieky, ktoré mal k dispozícií a skoro ráno odcestoval z Londýna. Cesta bola dlhá a úmorná, ale krátil si ju čítaním a sledovaním krajiny. Počasie bolo prijateľné, hostince v ktorých sa zastavili útulné a čisté. Keď dorazili do Middletonu, pán Hudson ho už skutočne očakával a John sa tešil, že je pred ním posledný úsek cesty.

  Kôň sa práve s úsilím vyštveral na poslednú vyvýšeninu a pred Johnom sa rozprestreli majetky patriace lordovi Grayovi. Slnko sa už nakláňalo k obzoru a vo vzduchu už bolo cítiť aj more, hoci ho nevidel.  
\- Tamto je Morton Park - ukázal pán Hudson vyhasnutou fajkou k veľkému sídlu obklopenému rozložitými dubmi. Za ním sa do diaľky tiahol les.  
\- Mám vás zaviesť najprv tam, aby ste sa pozdravili s pánom?  
  
\- Nie, pán Hudson, skutočne by som sa rád najprv osviežil, kým sa stretnem so svojim hostiteľom. - odmietol John, pretože po dlhej ceste boli jeho šaty zaprášené a pokrčené.  
  
\- Potom vás zaveziem rovno do domu, je tamto na tom malom kopci - ukázal pán Hudson zas na opačnú stranu, kde na malej vyvýšenine skutočne stál dom. Nebol taký malý, pohodlne by v ňom mohla prebývať štvorčlenná rodina so služobníctvom. Z diaľky sa zdalo, že je z rovnakého šedého kameňa ako panské sídlo.

Keď povoz zastavil pred domom, ktorý stál v miernom svahu a bol obklopený niekoľkými ovocnými stromami, slnko už skoro zapadlo. Z na zeleno natretých dverí vyšiel muž, zrejme sluha alebo komorník, ako sa dalo o niečom takom v malom domci hovoriť, úctivo sa s Johnom pozdravil a spolu s pánom Hudsonom odniesli jeho batožinu do domu. John sa pomaly vybral k dverám, zvedavý na svojho nového spolubývajúceho a pacienta.

-Doktor John Watson, - ohlásil ho sluha, keď vstúpil do malého salónu.

Muž, ktorý sedel v kresle a zamyslene čítal knihu, zdvihol prst na znamenie aby počkali. John si všimol, že sluha vedľa neho sotva badateľne pozdvihol obočie, nasal vzduch a uklonil sa. John stál v trápnom tichu skoro minútu, kým muž dočítal stránku. Počúval, ako sa zatiaľ v kuchyni pán Hudson družne baví s kuchárkou.  
Nakoniec bol vzatý na vedomie a muž sa s malým problémami postavil. Musel sa opierať o paličku, no i tak bol vysoký - vyšší než starší pán Holmes. Jeho tvár bola jemnejšia, nemal bratovu bojovnú bradu ani jeho oči neboli temné, naopak, boli priezračne šedomodré ako zimné ráno. Husté čierne vlasy mal zastrihnuté, no i tak vyzerali trochu neupravene. V jeho tvári bolo čosi zvláštne, čo John nedokázal presne popísať.  
\- Som doktor Watson, k vašim službám. Váš brat…  
-  
\- Viem, čo urobil môj brat, doktor Watson - prehovoril konečne.- Chce ma mať pod dozorom, preto vás poslal. Vy však za to veľmi evidentne nemôžete, keďže ste si zrejme chceli urobiť len pekný výlet.-  
  
\- P-prosím? - John ostal celkom zaskočený, prestúpil na mieste až drevená podlaha zavŕzgala.  
  
\- Tie kruhy pod vašimi očami a šedivý nádych pokožky nie sú len dielom dlhej cesty, ale skôr pobytu vo veľkom meste. Presne takto vyzeral lord Grey keď sa po plesovej sezóne vrátil na Morton.  
  
\- Prepáčte, ale som tu z dôvodov, ktoré vám iste -  
  
\- Mycroft mi nikdy nič nevysvetlí, ale ja to ani nepotrebujem- ste lekár, zrejme mi máte pomôcť pri zotavení. Nezostáva mi nič iné, len vás akceptovať, keďže nie som schopný z tejto mizernej diery ujsť. - povzdychol si.  
Pri posledných slovách pohľadom obsiahol steny i strop salónu.  Potom, ako by si ho len teraz všimol, uprel pohľad pozornejšie na Johna a chvíľu ho skúmal. Nebolo to veľmi príjemné a po chvíli John dokonca pocítil mrazenie v oblasti krížov.  
  
\- Prepáčte, som Sherlock Holmes, ak vám to už Mycroft nestihol spomenúť v iste obratne napísanom liste.- mierne sa uklonil, ale zrejme mali v rodine, že akékoľvek zdanlivo úctivé gesto vyznelo ako posmech.  
  
\- Nie, vaše ctené meno nespomenul, teší ma. _Á propos_ , listy - spomenul si John a siahol do kabáta aby vybral zväzok, ktorý mu dal starší pán Holmes. Úhľadne ich previazal, aby sa po ceste nerozpadli. Bolo to asi desať listov, niektoré opatrené pečaťami, niektoré len na lacnom papieri.  
Na Sherlocka Holmesa mali však priam magický účinok. Jeho oči náhle ožili, akoby v ňom niekto zapálil oheň. Nedočkavo prešiel pár krokov k Johnovi a lačne po listoch siahol. Rozviazal šnúrku, ktorou držali pokope a nedočkavo sa do nich pustil. Kríval späť k svojmu kreslu a Johna si nevšímal.  
  
\- Prosté “ďakujem” by neuškodilo -chcelo sa mu drzo nadhodiť, ale videl, že by jeho slová nemali žiaden účinok.  
V tom sa opäť objavil sluha, ktorý ho uviedol.  
  
\- S dovolením, ale vaša izba je pripravená pane. Budete si priať večeru?-  
  
\- Nie ďakujem, ehm...- zarazil sa John, pretože si nebol istý, či mu sluha povedal svoje meno.  
  
\- Kingsley, pane.-  
  
\- Nie, ďakujem Kingsley, myslím, že si pôjdem rovno ľahnúť. Bol to úmorný deň.-  
Venoval posledný pohľad Sherlockovi Holmesovi začítanému do riadkov, ktoré boli zrejme oveľa dôležitejšie než on a odišiel z miestnosti.  


Keď sa rozlúčil s pánom Hudsonom a konečne za sebou zavrel dvere svojej izby, doľahla na neho únava z cesty i to zvláštne uvítanie. Nebol si istý, či mu je mladší pán Holmes sympatický alebo nie, ale rozhodne bol svojský. John si povedal, že nie je v situácií, v ktorej by si mohol svojich známych vyberať a tak sa rozhodol, že dá ešte tomu mužovi šancu. Vo svojom veku už vedel, že by nemal niekoho odsudzovať na základe prvého dojmu. Nemohol si však pomôcť, niečo ho znepokojovalo. V posteli sa napriek tomu, aký bol unavený, ešte hodiny prehadzoval a myslel na to, akým spôsobom sa na neho pán Holmes pozeral. Nebol to pohľad, akým sa hodnotia mladé býčky na hovädzom trhu a  aký mu občas venovali dámy z vyššej spoločnosti, napriek tomu, že bol lekár a mal slušné postavenie. A rozhodne to nebol ani pohľad, ktorý mu venoval Mycroft Holmes keď sa stretli.    
Pozeral sa na neho ako na nejaký zvláštny druh rastliny, ktorú práve objavil, ale na základe svojich znalostí ju hneď dokázal skatalogizovať a priradiť do určitej čeľade, čo mu ihneď dal najavo. John si však všimol, že sa niekoľkokrát vrátil k jeho tvári a pohľadom na nej spočíval najdlhšie. Na niekoľko malých okamihov sa im pohľady dokonca stretli.  
Čo ten človek dokázal o ňom vyčítať z jeho tváre? Náhle pocítil hanbu za všetky svoje životné poklesky a pády, akoby Sherlock Holmes dokázal čítať myšlienky.  


_To je ale nezmysel,_ pomyslel si John Watson, ale aj tak sa nemohol  zbaviť pocitu, že práve narazil na tvora nebezpečnejšieho, než čokoľvek, s čím sa mohol stretnúť na európskych bojiskách alebo v afrických pralesoch.  
  
A že by mohol jeho život zmeniť oveľa zásadnejším spôsobom.


	2. Masky a prevleky

\- Lord Gray ma u seba víta a pozýva nás oboch dnes na večeru. - Oznámil John Watson pánovi Holmesovi pri raňajkách a zložil odkaz, ktorý mu priniesol Kingsley.    
Jeho spolustolovník nedal najavo, že ho počul a ďalej si písal poznámky o niečom, čo mal ukryté v malej keramickej dóze a prezeral si to kúskom zväčšovacieho skla. 

John pokrútil hlavou a prestrel si na lono obrúsok. Prešlo už niekoľko dní od jeho príchodu, avšak stále sa mu nedarilo nadviazať s pánom Holmesom uspokojivú konverzáciu. Odpovedal úsečne, ak vôbec, a jeho existenciu bral na vedomie asi ako život hmyzu. Johnovi sa nedarilo ani presvedčiť ho, aby mu dovolil skontrolovať jeho zranenia, čo ho ako lekára frustrovalo a cítil sa zbytočný. 

Keď to prvý krát spomenul – deň po svojom príchode - Holmes ho odbil s tým, že v chladnom počasí by si mal radšej dávať pozor na svoje rameno. Johna to tak prekvapilo, že nestačil ani nič namietnuť a Holmes už zmizol do svojej izby.  Rameno ho v to ráno skutočne pobolievalo, pretože vonku bola hmla ako mlieko a kým Kingsley zakúril, dom bol studený.    


Okrem toho, že jeho spolubývajúci nebol dobrý spoločník, nechával všade až neuveriteľný neporiadok. John sa raz pokúsil jemne naznačiť Kingsleymu, že by mohol v salóne upratať, ale ten namietol, že pán Holmes si to neželá a Kingsley si naozaj netúži zopakovať zážitok, ktorý nasledoval potom, ako sa  po tomto gentlemanovi pokúsil upratať prvý krát. 

John si práve natieral chlieb čerstvým maslom, keď sa Holmes, bez toho aby odtrhol oči od svojich poznámok, opýtal:

\- Pôjdete tam?

John sa na chvíľu zarazil.

\- Myslel som, že pôjdete tiež, pozval nás oboch. Ak sa však na to necítite, môžem vás u lorda Graya ospravedlniť. Ja si však svoju povinnosť k hostiteľovi splniť musím.-   
Na chvíľu opäť nastalo ticho.  

\- Neviem, či by som cestu a veľkú spoločnosť zvládol. - Pokračoval váhavo Holmes, stále sa však na Johna nepozeral. Ten si nebol istý, či ide naozaj o náznak záujmu o jeho lekárske služby.   
  
\- Keby ste mi dovolili pozrieť sa na vaše zranenia, mohol by som to posúdiť.   
Teda aspoň zo zdravotného hľadiska . – Poslednú vetu dodal, lebo si nebol istý, či Holmes zvláda spoločnosť  všeobecne.  

Pero jeho spolustolovníka zastalo na chvíľu nad papierom. Zažmurkal a potom uprel svoje priezračne modré oči na Johna. Zdalo sa, akoby sa snažil z výrazu tváre prečítať jeho myšlienky. 

\- V poriadku - Povedal na koniec prosto.

\- V poriadku. - Zopakoval John a prikývol. 

– Hneď po raňajkách sa na vás pozriem.

 

  
❧

 

Izba pána Holmesa vyzerala snáď ešte horšie ako salón. Samotná bola vkusne vyzdobená tmavomodrou látkovou tapetou, posteľ bola priestranná a vyzerala pohodlne. Ostatný nábytok vyzeral novo a nepoužívane, ale takmer celý bol zaprataný najrôznejšími vecami. Okrem kníh, háld popísaných papierov a sklenených nádob s podivným obsahom sa tu povaľovalo oblečenie, ktoré Holmes nedbanlivo nechával ležať na kreslách a posteli. John predpokladal, že Kingsleyho sem nepustil, odkedy je tu.  Len jeho dobrá výchova mu zabránila to komentovať.

\- Prosím, mohli by ste si sadnúť sem? – ukázal John na kraj postele, ktorý bol bližšie k oknu. Holmes poslúchol, odložil palicu a sadol si, kam mu John kázal.

\- Ukážete mi najskôr tú popáleninu?-  Spýtal sa John, zložil si kabát a vyhrnul rukávy košele. Odhrnul závesy, aby dnu pustil denné svetlo. Na nočný stolík si položil svoj kufrík, ktorý si doniesol z Londýna a kde mal lieky, nástroje i misku na púšťanie žilou. Do umývadla, ktoré stálo pod oknom nalial z krčaha vodu a umyl si ruky. Kým si ich osušil, Holmes si zobliekol svoj domáci kabát z tmavomodrého zamatu, pod ktorým mal len ľahkú tuniku. Vyzerala orientálne, ale chýbali jej divoké farby, aké používajú ázijské národy. Bola čisto biela.   
S jej vyzliekaním mal trochu problém, takže mu John musel pomôcť.    
  
Zranenie zasahovalo dosť rozsiahlu oblasť rebier na pravej strane a časť hrudníka. Zdalo sa, že končí niekde pod úrovňou pása. Zasiahnutá bola aj pravá ruka. Hojilo sa však dobre, začervenanie spôsobené podráždením sa vyskytovalo len kde - tu, inak  už boli vytvorené jazvy. Hlbšie tkanivá neboli poškodené, takže s pohybom by nemal byť problém...

\- Môžem, nebolí vás to?- John jemne zdvihol Holmesovu pravú ruku.

\- Nie.- odpovedal Holmes a - pre seba celkom netypicky- venoval Johnovi pozornosť. Nesledoval však svoje ošetrenie, ale Johnovu tvár. Ten bol z toho trochu neistý, ale zachovával lekársku dôstojnosť a odstup.

\- Rana sa hojí dobre.- skonštatoval nakoniec a siahol po svojom kufríku.   
\- Mám tu jeden prípravok – chvíľu hľadal správnu fľaštičku. – je to výluh z koreňa jednej tropickej rastliny, pripravil mi ho náš domorodý sprievodca, keď som bol v Afrike. Mohli by ste povedať, že je to šarlatánstvo, ale mne to pri hojení dosť pomohlo.

Naznačil pohyb k svojmu vlastnému ramenu. 

Keď pacient neprotestoval, zobral kúsok čistej tkaniny, zložil ho na malý štvorec a navlhčil ho temne červenou tekutinou z fľaštičky.   Potom pomalými pohybmi začal nanášať liek na popálené časti. Robil to dôkladne, snažil sa sústrediť len na tento jeden konkrétny úkon, ale i tak si nemohol nevšimnúť, aký je Holmes útly. 

Bol vysoký, to áno, ale pôsobil zvláštne krehko. Popáleniny len umocňovali dojem zraniteľnosti, ktorý jeho bledá pokožka a štíhly pás vyvolávali. John nevedomky upriamil svoju pozornosť na  vystupujúce kľúčne kosti, štíhly krk a líniu čeľuste.

Ostrá vôňa výluhu sa zmiešala s  odérom Holmesovej vlastnej pokožky a vlasov. Johna tá zmes úplne ochromila. Napriek zvyku sa mu vždy zdalo neslušné a príliš intímne ak zacítil  _ vôňu  _ svojho pacienta. Nie parfém alebo mydlo, ale vôňu, ktorá je pre každého človeka osobitá. Za roky svojej praxe si zvrhlo uchovával kategorizáciu vôní ľudí. Inak voňali malé deti, inak mladé ženy, inak starci. Dokonca inak voňali Francúzi, inak Angličania, inak obyvatelia Afriky.

_ Ale táto vôňa... _

Johnovi sa z nejakého iracionálneho dôvodu vynorila v mysli spomienka na pach divokej šelmy v pralese. 

_ Vtedy ju ešte nevidel, ale vedel že je tam...smrť číhajúca v kríkoch divokých kvetín a tmavozeleného lístia, vrčanie pripomínajúce vzdialené dunenie hromu, ktoré skôr cítil ako počul. Vtedy sa mu zježili všetky chlpy na tele a zovrelo hrdlo, ale vďaka tomu nebezpečenstvu cítil v sebe život ako nikdy predtým.  _

Práve tak sa cítil aj teraz. Cítil ako mu rumenec pokrýva hrudník a nezadržateľne sa vydáva na útok dolu k slabinám a hore ku krku. Napriek riziku, že Holmes zbadá červeň za jeho golierom, dovolil si ešte jeden pohľad do zakázaných miest. Zblízka nebol taký mladý, ako sa na prvý pohľad zdal, drobné vrásky pri kútikoch úst a nebezpečne blízko očí, ktoré ho sledovali. Zo všetkých síl sa vyhol stretu pohľadov, vedel, že by sa neovládol a začervenal by sa.    
_ Ak sa  pozrieš do očí, šelma zaútočí. _

Neznášal to na sebe, ale vždy mal pocit, že oči prezradia všetko o jeho myšlienkach a pocitoch, a hanbil sa za to. Napriek všetkému úsiliu sa začal cítiť neisto, lebo Holmesovo telo ho vyvádzalo z rovnováhy.  Zo zamyslenia ho však vytrhol až zasyknutie. Všimol si, že bol nepozorný a trochu tekutiny sa dostalo na miesto, ktoré nebolo úplne zahojené.    
\- Och, prepáčte mi to, prosím.. -  rýchlo sa ospravedlnil a odtiahol ruku. 

\- Trochu to štípe.- skonštatoval Holmes a pozeral sa dolu na plochu pokrytú sfarbením lieku, takže teraz zranenie vyzeralo oveľa horšie. Kvapka červenej tekutiny si rýchlo razila cestičku od jeho hrude dolu k pupku, on ju však zachytil tesne predtým, než dosiahla svoj cieľ.   
John videl, ako mu nabehla husia koža a naprázdno prehltol.

\- O chvíľu by to malo prestať. Mali by ste to nechať zaschnúť, kým sa oblečiete. Zatiaľ vám skontrolujem nohu.

Bol prekvapený ako veľa energie ho stál jednoduchý úkon kontroly zlomeniny a  _ zároveň  _ udržanie normálneho rytmu svojho dychu. 

 

❧

 

Jarný deň bol jasný a celkom teplý, začínal máj a John sa rozhodol, že ho strávi prechádzkou po okolí. V kuchyni našiel starú vychádzkovú palicu, vyleštenú rokmi používania. Padla mu do ruky ako uliata, dokonale vyhovovala jeho výške. Po tej kontrole stavu, ktorá  _ mala byť _ rutinnou, mal dojem, že v dome nevydrží, akoby sa dusil sám sebou a pocitmi, ktoré nechápal. 

Nikdy sa takto necítil, nikdy. 

Ani po prvý krát, keď uvidel takmer nahé ženské telo, mimoriadne príťažlivé ženské telo, ako uznanlivo v kuloároch pošepkávali jeho kolegovia z univerzity. Nebolo to profesionálne ale - boli to len ľudia. Perfektne sa ovládal a bol za to na seba hrdý. Mužov ošetroval nespočetne veľa krát, pravda, väčšinou to bolo v strese na bojovom poli a na žiadne myšlienky okrem odborných nebol čas ani priestor. Nezamýšľal sa nad ničím iným, než nad formou a spôsobom liečby.

Všeobecne bol presvedčený, že proti pôvabom a zvodom ľudského tela je absolútne imúnny, najmä potom, ako neplánovane musel pomáhať pri pôrode trojčiat. Myslel si, že ak si raz založí rodinu, bude to čisto racionálne rozhodnutie, prosté akýchkoľvek telesných túžob a svojej vyvolenej ostane verný až do smrti. Nuda a istota. 

Teraz cítil hanbu za to, že bol neprofesionálny a tiež za to, čo cítil, keď prišiel do kontaktu s polonahým mužom. Nebolo to správne, bol to _ hriech.  _ Ani sa neodvážil pomyslieť na to, čo by sa s ním stalo, keby sa to dostalo na verejnosť. Toto si mohli dovoliť zvrátení básnici v podhubí londýnskej spoločnosti alebo naozaj vysokopostavení gentlemani, ktorí nemali problém zaplatiť – trebárs aj večné - mlčanie kohokoľvek. Nie on, John Watson, nie príliš majetný lekár. Napriek tomu teraz cítil mrazenie i oheň v bedrách, keď si spomenul na kvapku putujúcu dolu Holmesovým bruchom a zimomriavky na jeho bledej pokožke. A tá vôňa,  _ bože, tá vôňa... _

Nič nebolo telesnejšie a zbavené akéhokoľvek duchovna ako práve vôňa. John práve zistil, že vôňa v ňom dokáže prebudiť najhlbšie pudy tak, ako sa to nikdy nepodarilo zrakovému vnemu. Vďaka čuchu sa mu zostrovali aj ostatné zmysly a evidentne boli vôňou ovplyvnené. A vďaka nej cítil ešte aj niečo iné –  _ život.  _ Aj keď  nevedel, či to nebolo spôsobené tým, že mu to pripomenulo pach nebezpečenstva. Na ktorom bol veľmi evidentne závislý, keď si dovoľoval takéto kacírske myšlienky...

Zo všetkých síl sa preto snažil nemyslieť a užívať si krásy Devonu. Mierne zvlnené kopce a na horizonte tmavé lesy, na nebi pár mrakov, ktoré len umocňovali  _ modrú  _ farbu oblohy. K panstvu prislúchal aj rozľahlý ovocný sad a záhrady, ktoré boli teraz zahalené do bielej slávnostnej farby čerešňových kvetov. Bolo to miesto mieru a pokoja, každý detail krajiny a každá vôňa lákala k odpočinku a radosti. John by si tu vedel predstaviť život  _ s niekým... _

_ Dosť už! _ Smerovanie jeho myšlienok, ktoré nemohol zadržať ešte zhoršoval fakt, že objekt jeho záujmu dokázal z detailov vyčítať celý životopis. Modlil sa,  _ aby tentoraz preboha nič nezbadal _ . Katastrofické scenáre zahnal až keď sa vracal domov, aby sa pripravil na večeru u lorda Greya.

  
❧

  
Sídlo Morton pôsobilo zblízka oveľa pompéznejšie než z druhej strany kopca. Kameň, z ktorého bol dom postavený pôsobil drsne a chladne, ale bol umne opracovaný a jeho vlastnosti vkusne vyvažovali francúzske okná, ktoré neboli v tejto časti sveta práve typické, nakoľko väčšina anglickej šľachty by tento architektonický prvok označila ako  _ nevlastenecký.  _ Cestu k nemu tvorila prastará dubová alej, ktorá cez deň poskytovala chladivý tieň. Keď John a pán Holmes vystúpili z drožky, ktorú im lord Gray poslal, obostrela ich omamná vôňa práve sa prebúdzajúcich orgovánov a svetlo, ktoré dopadalo na štrkovú cestu z mnohých okien na prízemí. Večer bol teplý a všetko nasvedčovalo tomu, že si užijú príjemnú spoločnosť. Keďže John zhodnotil, že Holmes by krátku cestu i pobyt mimo dom určite zvládol, ten proti rozptýleniu nič nenamietal a na večeru vyrazili spoločne. Ako vždy však bol však celú cestu tichý a k Johnovi neprehovoril okrem zdvorilého  _ prosím  _ a  _ ďakujem. _

  
\- Pán Sherlock Holmes a doktor John Watson.- ohlásil ich sluha v livreji škrobene, keď vstúpili do salónu. Bola to vkusne zariadená miestnosť, nie prepychovo, ale napriek tomu budila dojem priestranného luxusu. Steny zdobili svetlozelené tapety so vzorom lesného lístia a obrazy, nábytok bol v rovnako príjemnej svetlej farbe. Spoločnosť, ktorá tu bola usadená bola rôznorodejšia. 

John akýmsi šiestym zmyslom zachytil zmenu vo vzduchu okolo pána Holmesa. Krátko na neho pozrel, ale na prvý pohľad nezbadal nič neobvyklé. Dokonale upravený, límec košele i viazanka žiarili belobou a kontrastovali s jeho vlnitými vlasmi, ktoré sa mu bohvieakým zázrakom podarilo pre túto príležitosť trochu skrotiť. Snáď to bolo iné držanie tela, rozšírené zornice, prudký nádych a výdych...Pôsobil ako lovecký pes, ktorý napína vôdzku a nemôže sa dočkať, kedy vyrazí za korisťou, aby ju uštval. 

Lord Gray, ktorý ich uvítal bol bodrý starší pán a vdovec. Správal sa možno až príliš familiárne, ale John to pripísal vidieckym zvykom a nakoniec mu to ani nebolo nepríjemné. Mal rád priateľských ľudí aj keď jemu samému bolo občas zaťažko láskavosť oplácať a uvedomoval si, že môže pôsobiť uzavreto. Preto sa snažil čo najviac usmievať. Jediná vec, ktorá mu v tom bránila bola snáď len prílišná blízkosť pána Holmesa, ktorý sa držal neobyčajne blízko za ním a stále vyžaroval auru napätej struny. 

\- Toto je lady Morstanová, matka mojej zosnulej manželky a moja neodbytná svokra  - lord Gray  ukázal na staršiu sivovlasú dámu, zaoblenú rokmi a ošľahanú životnými skúsenosťami, ktorá na pozdrav prikývla a usmiala sa na nich. 

\- Slečna Mary Morstanová, jej dcéra a moja milovaná švagriná – predstavil aj mladú dámu s vlasmi ako zrelé obilie a  modrými očami. 

- _ Stará panna, všimnite si vrásky okolo očí a svetlejšie vlasy na spánkoch. Lady Morstanová ju chce vydať za každú cenu a práve hodnotí, ktorý z nás je lepšia partia... _ __   
__   
John sa strhol, ale zdalo sa, že okrem neho Holmesov tichý postreh nikto nezachytil. Zadržal dych a proti svojej vôli stočil pohľad k lady Morstanovej práve keď prechádzala očami po jeho oblečení a preskočila na Holmesovo. Johnov pohľad si nevšimla. 

\-  _ Slečna Mary to síce dokáže lepšie skrývať, ale aj ona cíti, že pomaly uvädá – pozrite ako nervózne stíska vreckovku.  _

John pozrel na ruky slečne Morstanovej a tá v dlaniach skutočne zvierala kúsok čipkovanej látky, ktorú skryla, keď sa pánom uklonila na pozdrav.   
\- A toto je plukovník Lestrade, môj dlhoročný priateľ. Strávili sme spolu dlhé roky na mori – pokračoval v predstavovaní Gray.

\- No, snáď  nie až také dlhé. – skromne sa usmial muž, snáď o desaťročie mladší od lorda, ale aj v jeho vlasoch už presvital srieň, hoci jeho postava stále nezaprela tvrdý vojenský výcvik, takže nepôsobil staro a usadlo. Oboch pozdravil zdvorilým úsmevom a úklonom.    
-Pána Holmesa poznáte a doktor Watson tiež slúžil v armáde, všakže?- 

\- Chvíľu a len ako lekár – povedal John skromne a pomyslel niečo o tom, aké je starnutie nespravodlivé k ženám a príliš milosrdné k mužom. Niektorým.   
Okrem menovaných boli v salóne predstavení miestnemu duchovnému a jeho žene a pár ďalším menej významným ľuďom – John to o nich usúdil z toho, že pán Holmes im nevenoval takmer žiadnu pozornosť. Sám sa preto snažil správať čo najzdvorilejšie, aby tú hrubosť zakryl.

Väčšinu času, ktorý ešte ostával do večere sa Holmes zdržiaval v Johnovej blízkosti. Dokázal presne vystihnúť moment, keď sa nikto nepozeral a podelil sa o ďalší zo svojich postrehov. Väčšinou boli ohromujúco urážlivé, ale John - čo ako bol presvedčený o tom, že je v jadre dobrým a milým človekom - sa na nich výborne zabával. Práve sa snažil zakryť záchvat nevhodného smiechu kašľom, keď Holmes znovu využil chvíľu nepozornosti okolia a naklonil sa k nemu.   
\- Odevy, účesy, dokonca aj úsmevy...všetko sú to len masky. Akonáhle sa človek naučí nazrieť za ne, je ľahké sa baviť na ľudskej prirodzenosti.

\- Takže ľudská prirodzenosť je na smiech.

\- Nuž, smejete sa.

John sa zamračil, násilím stiahol kútiky úst smerom nadol a sledoval, ako plukovník Lestrade skladá poklonu pastorovej žene.

\- Bavím sa na vašich nehoráznych poznámkach.

\- Ktoré sú zaiste pravdivé, inak by neboli pre vás také vtipné. Alebo len oplývate rovnakým druhom v spoločnosti nevhodného humoru.

Poslednú vetu Holmes dodal s ľahkosťou a Johna prekvapilo, ako otvorene priznal podobnosť medzi nimi.  Doteraz to mohlo byť len niečo, čo si sám namýšľal.

\- Mám rád pravdu. Veci, ktoré sú skutočné.

Holmes prikývol.

-Ako napríklad vôňu?

 

Skôr, než sa stihol spamätať, Holmes odplachtil k plukovníkovi a skupinke dám, takže John osamel. Bolo to dobre, pretože sa cítil ako keby ho niekto udrel po hlave veľkým kladivom. Nebol si istý, či by bol v danej chvíli schopný zo seba dostať jedinú vetu. Omamné vedomie, že sa mu Holmes zdôveruje so svojimi myšlienkami, čo ako boli neláskavé, sa vyparilo, keď si uvedomil, že aj  _ on sám  _ bol zrejme obeťou jeho prenikavého pohľadu. Ale ako to mohol vedieť? Sám nebol schopný posúdiť, či sa dnes po raňajkách nesprával neadekvátne a niečo ho neprezradilo – nejaký detail, ktorého si sám nebol vedomý, ale Holmes ho zachytil a vtelil do celkového obrazu o ňom.

Obliala ho horúčava. 

Mal pocit, že stojí na začiatku dokonalej osobnej tragédie, na ktorej konci leží sám a zničený niekde v tmavej londýnskej uličke a zbiehajú sa k nemu psy, ktoré len čakajú na jeho posledný výdych. Taký bol väčšinou osud tých, ktorí sa zahrávali so zákonmi boha a prírody. Buď to, alebo útek z tejto krajiny niekam, kde boli mravy uvoľnené a vládlo tam bezprávie. Na to však nemal prostriedky. Pocítil priam existenčnú úzkosť. 

Pozrel sa na Holmesa v družnom rozhovore s plukovníkom. Venoval mu krátky pohľad, ktorým skĺzol od jeho tváre až k nalešteným topánkami a pozdvihol jeden kútik úst prv, než obrátil svoju pozornosť späť k Lestradovi. _Diablov úsmev._ _  
_  
John sa ako lekár  často utiekal k racionalite, aby nemusel myslieť na peklo, ktorým ho strašili ako malého chlapca a on si ho v sebe potom niesol, kamkoľvek šiel. Druhou stranou mince bolo, že nemyslel ani na nebo. Väčšinu svojho života levitoval v niečom, čo sa mu oproti súčasnému stavu zdalo ako _sladké nič._ _  
_Prirodzenosťou každej ľudskej bytosti je hľadať rovnováhu. A ak mu hrozí peklo v podobe pána Holmesa, ktorý sa chce evidentne baviť na jeho účet - možno aj tým... _spôsobom_ , bude sa musieť pred ním nejako zaštítiť.

Zdvihol hlavu a vyhľadal v miestnosti pohľad anjelsky modrých očí slečny Morstanovej.


	3. Tvárou v tvár smrti

Neskôr v ten večer sa Sherlock Holmes zavrel vo svojej izbe a otvoril okná dokorán. Bola jasná noc, prvá po mnohých týždňoch, obloha žiarila tisíckami hviezd a vzduch k nemu niesol vôňu z ovocných sadov panstva. Z večierku sa vrátili len pred hodinou, doktor Watson sa celý čas skvelo zabával so slečnou Morstanovou, ale Sherlock cítil ako keby v tej spoločnosti ostarol snáď o desať rokov.  Zhasol všetky svetlá a usadil sa so svojou starou fajkou na podokennom ráme vystlanom vankúšmi. Bolo zrejmé, že túto izbu predtým používala nejaká dáma a vysedávala tu nekonečné hodiny, aby vyšívala ornamenty na vankúšiky a vreckovky až do času, pokým si po ňu na koni nepríde jej milý.

Sherlock sa zlomyseľne uškrnul a vyfúkol do nočnej temnoty dokonalý krúžok dymu. Mal nepríjemný pocit, že sa znovu začína do niečoho zamotávať. Presnejšie do pavučín, ktoré okolo neho spriadal jeho brat Mycroft.  Ešte raz si potiahol z fajky a zhodil bosé nohy na zem. Išiel k písaciemu stolu (podľa rozmerov a nie príliš veľkého opotrebenia tiež patril nejakej mladej dáme, ktorej listy boli zúfalo banálne) a znovu zapálil lampu. Vybral papier a kalamár, ale potom zaváhal s perom v ruke. Neodpovedal na Mycroftove listy odkedy bol tu a odmietal sa s ním rozprávať už aj vtedy, keď ležal v nemocnici.

Nemal mu za zlé svoje zranenia, nemal by mu za zlé ani svoju smrť. Boli to podružné záležitosti. Mal mu za zlé, že ho zas a znova pokladal za idiota, že ho do svojich plánov nezasvätil, že celú tú vec s ním nekonzultoval.  Bolo to trochu malicherné a nehodné gentlemana, ale kedy bol on jedným z nich?

Bol príliš úprimný na to, aby bol v akejkoľvek spoločnosti obľúbený, ale zároveň príliš bohatý a príťažlivý, aby sa stal vyvrheľom. Venoval sa vždy len tomu, o čo mal eminentný záujem a tieto veci nikdy nezahŕňali záležitosti ako politika, ženy, jazda na koni, klebety alebo rybačka, čo bol bežný arzenál gentlemanov jeho veku, či už sa zdržiavali v meste alebo na vidieku. Nie, záujmy pána Holmesa mladšieho boli obskúrne - a najmenej kontroverznou z nich boli krádeže mŕtvol pre mestských medikov a samozrejme nekonečné vytáčanie jeho staršieho brata Mycrofta.  
Mycrofta, ktorý mal prsty všade od čajových večierkov londýnskych vdov po snemovňu lordov, Mycrofta, ktorý chodil na čaj k regentovi, Mycrofta, ktorého sa z bohvieakého dôvodu bála aj známa Východoindická spoločnosť. Mycrofta, ktorého jedinou slabosťou boli maslové zákusky a jeho brat.

 _Milý M…_ začal Sherlock. To oslovenie malo pre neho vždy trpkú cynickú príchuť. Ale už si za tie roky zvykol. Vyrastali bez rodičov, len pod laxným dozorom pestúnov, duchovných a vzdialenejších príbuzných, ktorí to jeden po druhom vzdávali, akonáhle sa ukázalo, že sa pod Mycroftovou nenápadnou tvárou skrýva niečo, čo sa dá nazvať jedine ´politik´ (čo bolo jasné asi tak od jeho šiestich rokov) a čo mu zabezpečí kariéru tak bežnú pre starších bratov. Vďaka svojej chladnokrvnej povahe, mŕtvym očiam a výrazu, ktorý pripomínal drevenú bábku bolo jasné, že to dotiahne ďaleko.

Sherlock naopak napriek príťažlivému zovňajšku neskrýval prostoduchosť ani krutosť, akou sa vyznačujú krásavci z vyšších kruhov. Odmietol sa dať na dráhu duchovného, ktorá zabezpečovala živobytie rodinným idiotom, ako to on nazval, a rozhodne sa nemienil pridať ani k armáde, ktorá by mu s Mycroftovymi konexiami vyniesla pozíciu dôstojníka a slušnú rentu, nakoľko neznášal rozkazy.  
A tak sa dal jedinou možnou cestou, ktorá ostávala – stal sa očarujúcim aristokratickým povaľačom.

Vidiek a ich rodinné sídlo opustil asi v šestnástich rokoch, keď ho Mycroft vzal do Londýna, aby ho v sezóne donútil navštíviť niekoľko večierkov a plesov v naivnej nádeji, že sa mu podarí nájsť mu manželku s príslušným pôvodom a dostatočne pevnou rukou, aby ho skrotila. Netreba dodávať, že ako dohadzovač žalostne zlyhal.

Londýn však Sherlockovi učaroval tak, ako by to nedokázala žiadna žena či muž. Mal pocit, akoby až tam začal skutočne žiť. Zrazu mal toľko podnetov, nad ktorými sa mohol zamýšľať. To miesto bolo také  odlišné od ich malého mestečka alebo sídla s priľahlými lánmi polí...ponúkalo nekonečné možnosti. Tak predovšetkým – boli tu ľudia, ktorí dokázali byť neuveriteľne otravní, ale zároveň boli zdrojom zábavy. Na večierkoch si nekrátil čas tancom či popíjaním, ale dedukciami motivácií prítomných pánov a dám. Onedlho sa stal majstrom v čítaní ľudského správania, gest a pohybov, z oblečenia dokázal vyčítať celú históriu, o topánkach ani nehovoriac. A tak prišiel na to, že vyššie vrstvy sú jednoducho - nudné. Tá istá honba za majetkom, titulmi, ženíchmi...stále dookola.

Nebolo sa čo čudovať, že čoskoro sa na plesoch a návštevách prestal objavovať úplne. Začal sa pohybovať čoraz hlbšie – snoril po špinavších častiach ďaleko od námestia Grosvenor, najčastejšie v prístavoch a dokoch na Temži, kde bola ľudská zmes natoľko pestrá, že sa tam nenudil ani na chvíľu. Samozrejme, musel si začať dávať pozor na jazyk – to, čo by mu v paláci vyslúžilo nanajvýš pohoršený pohľad, by na uliciach okolo rieky mohlo viesť aj k pár vybitým zubom.

Netrvalo dlho a dostal sa ak k najspodnejším vrstvám ľudského správania – k zločinom.    
Partia z Bow Street vo Westminsteri, ktorá sa riešením priestupkov zaoberala profesionálne bola novým vynálezom a nemala dosť mužov, aby sa zaoberala každou vraždou v Londýne, tým skôr ak išlo o mestskú spodinu. Sherlock sa okolo nich motal tak dlho, až mu navrhli, aby sa k nim pridal, avšak ich zriadenie mu príliš pripomínalo rigidný systém v armáde. Nakoniec sa obe strany uspokojili s tým, že ho nazvali _konzultantom_ a on sa začal pohybovať v šerej zóne medzi zákonom a jeho porušovaním.

Cítil sa tam ako ryba vo vode.

Mycroft to s obavami sledoval, ale keď sa ukázalo, že je to oblasť, kde jeho brat dokáže byť neškodný, upokojil sa a vystačil si s občasnými kontrolami.

Až kým sa nezjavil _on_ .

 _...odkedy si sa pokúsil zniesť ma zo sveta,_ pokračoval Sherlock a dával si pozor, aby jeho rukopis neodrážal žiadne citové pohnutie, _si podnikol niekoľko úbohých pokusov, ako ma znovu dostať pod kontrolu. Akoby  nestačilo, že si ma odsúdil do tohoto vyhnanstva, kde je najväčšou zábavou hon na zajace a piatkové hydinové trhy. Za listy, ktoré si poslal s doktorom Watsonom, a ktoré nepochybne prešli dôkladnou cenzúrou Ti ďakujem, ale nezaujali ma natoľko, aby som zabudol na život v meste…_

V skutočnosti ho štyri listy zaujali natoľko, že už mal pripravené odpovede, v ktorých predkladal svoje dedukcie. Tri boli od jeho známych z Bow Street, ktorí od neho žiadali konzultáciu v prípadoch, s ktorými si nevedeli rady a jeden od človeka menom Hooper - bol to mladý medik a schopný chirurg, ktorý mu občas dovolil nahliadnuť mu cez rameno, keď a púšťal do ilegálnych pitiev. Ten list bol trochu sentimentálny, ale Hooper ho dokázal prepašovať do Sherlockovej pozornosti podrobnou kresbou roztrhnutého stehenného svalu.  
_Chytrý chlapík, tento Hooper._ _  
_ Ostatné listy boli banálnymi žiadosťami o rady v prípadoch manželskej nevery alebo sprenevery rodinných peňazí. Všetky rozlúskol už podľa prvých riadkov a s odpoveďami sa ani neobťažoval.

… _a pokiaľ ide o posla, ktorý mi ich doručil, mám dojem, že si klesol ešte oveľa hlbšie než vtedy, keď si sa snažil oženiť ma…_ _  
_ Hrot pera zastal nad posledným písmenom. Po prvý krát si Sherlock nebol istý Mycroftovymi motiváciami. Doktor John Watson rozdhodne nebol ten typ človeka, ktorého by jeho brat poslal, aby na Sherlocka dohliadol. Nemal krysiu tvár a uhýbavé oči špeha, kamennú tvár diplomata alebo úlisný pohľad sluhu, ktorým sa vyznačovali všetci, ktorí sa snažili dostať do priazne vysoko postavených mužov.

Ale prečo sa potom John Watson ocitol tu? Nevyzeral, že by sa mu Mycroft vyhrážal, aj keď isté napätie z neho vyžarovalo. Väčšinou vôbec nevyzeral ľstivo, alebo úskočne, nič neskrýval, dvere jeho izby bývali otvorené a ak sa tam nenachádzal, Sherlock presnoril s drzosťou sebe vlastnou jeho zápisníky, knihy i lekársky kufrík, ale nenašiel nič, čo by ho uvrhlo do podozrenia. Nie, Watson bol len obyčajný...doktor.

Sherlock si bezmyšlienkovito pohladil zvrásnenú kožu na rebrách pod košeľou, ktorá ho zvykla večer svrbieť, ale potom, ako mu doktor natrel jazvy tou záhadnou tinktúrou, nepríjemné pocity ustali. No i tak sa nemohol zbaviť podozrenia, že za Mycroftovym úmyslom poslať ho sem bolo niečo viac, než len snaha dopriať mu školeného ošetrovateľa, ktorý sa podľa vlastných slov - _potreboval nadýchať čerstvého vzduchu._

Mycroft nebol altruista. Bol to manipulátor a Sherlock, hoci to neznášal, kde-čo od neho pochytil. Preto, akonáhle zistil, že Watson nejakým spôsobom _reaguje_  na jeho telo, využil situáciu. Pootvoril mu dvierka do svojho sveta, aby mu dodal odvahy. Nech príde bližšie. Lenže čo urobil Watson? Chytil sa prvej sukne, ktorá išla okolo.

To mohlo znamenať len jediné - takéhoto komplikovaného zavádzania by bol schopný len dokonalý génius. A John Watson celkom iste géniom nebol. John Watson sa jednoducho _zľakol._  
Sherlock nahnevane pokrčil rozpísaný list a odhodil ho na zem. Nebude Mycroftovi dávať do rúk zbrane. Nebude ho dobrovoľne informovať o svojej neistote. Namiesto toho bude sledovať Watsonove ďalšie počínanie. Možno ho sem-tam trošku podpichne a bude sa baviť na tom, ako sa potí.  
Sherlock vstal, až stolička zaškrípala na drevenej dlážke a odkríval do postele. Dlhé postávanie a pobyt v spoločnosti prospeli možno jeho duchu ale na jeho telesnú schránku mali devastujúci účinok. Cítil sa polámaný a vedel, že napriek svojmu zvyku tentokrát prespí celú noc až do rána.

 

❧

 _Rahná škrípali a špinavá voda Temže sa rozbíjala o boky lode.  Zadržal dych a snažil sa kráčať opatrne, aby schody do podpalubia nezavŕzgali. Všade bolo ticho a tma, ak loď aj momentálne mala nejakú posádku, tá tvrdo spala opojená lacným rumom alebo ginom._ _  
_ _Musí to tu niekde byť, musí…_  
_Stopy ho neomylne zaviedli na palubu ´Nebojácnosti´ ktorá mala zajtra ráno vyplávať aj s nebezpečným nákladom do Ameriky._  
_Keď bol ešte malým chlapcom, často sníval o cestách do vzdialených krajín, plavbách po neznámych moriach, túžil vidieť všetky krásy sveta, zvieratá v Afrike, ľudí, ktorí sa obliekali do všetkých farieb dúhy miesto nudnej čiernej, sterilnej bielej, zemitej hnedej a pár odtieňov, ktoré mali evokovať drahé kamene a kovy...tie fantázie však čoskoro zahubilo poznanie jeho vlastného  domovského sveta - a nemal dôvod myslieť si, že inde sú snáď ľudia prívetivejší, hviezdy jasnejšie alebo tráva zelenšia. Bol realista. Detské sny bolo nutné pochovať, aby prežil._  
A on prežije, nech by sa dialo čokoľvek.

_Zrazu začul hlasy. Lepšie povedané, jeden hlas. Hlas, ktorý ho celý rok prenasledoval v snoch i v bdení, hlas človeka, ktorý neustále zamestnával jeho myseľ, ako otravný starý kabát plný bĺch. Ako neodbytný milenec. Čo istý čas nebolo tak ďaleko od pravdy._

_\- Nuž, myslím, že sa rozlúčime...- povedal nakoniec._

_-Odchádzate? Ale mali ste predsa doručiť ten- povedal nejaký iný, oveľa bezvýznamnejší hlas._

_-Nie, to vy._

_Ticho, ktoré potom nasledovalo bolo najprv prekvapené, potom bublajúce ako preťatá priedušnica a nakoniec mrazivo studené._

_Sherlock stál ako prikovaný na chodbe, loď sa mierne knísala na riečnych vlnách ako detská kolíska. Dvere sa nakoniec otvorili a na neho dopadol pás svetla._

_-Prišli ste._

_James Moriarty vôbec nebol prekvapený. Bol ako vždy uhladený a dokonale upravený, nebola na ňom ani jediná rušivá smietka farby  - bol biely a čierny, nič medzi tým. Tmavý kabátec, biely nákrčník, čierne vlasy, biela pleť...a tie oči. Tie oči vyzerali v prítmí ako bezodné studne, ako diery priamo do siedmeho kruhu pekelného. Do jeho srdca._ _  
_ _Usmial sa na Sherlocka ako mačka na chromú myš a za jeho chrbtom na podlahe kajuty sa pomaly rozširovala mláka krvi. Aj tá bola čierna ako noc._

_-Neodídete s tým, nedovolím to,- prehlásil Sherlock a blahoželal si za pevnosť svojho tónu. Priskoro._

_- Ja viem._

_Moriarty pokrčil ramenami a prevrátil očami, akoby to bolo nad slnko jasnejšie.  Potom vybral  z kabáta list uzatvorený pečaťou._

_-Ale nebudete to vy kto mi to nedovolí._

_Sherlock nadvihol obočie._

_-Nebojácnosť - na ktorej sa teraz nachádzame, -uškrnul sa Moriarty, -je takpovediac až po strop naložená pušným prachom.-_

_Samozrejme, že je. Celé týždne...celé mesiace s Mycroftom plánovali akciu, ktorá mala zabrániť podpore tých vzbúrencov na americkom kontinente. Ukázalo sa, že tí - verní svojej ľstivej povahe - sa spoľahli na toho najlepšieho - na génia, ktorý sa s gráciou leoparda pohyboval v zločineckých kruhoch, všade tam kde sa kradli buď obyčajné strieborné príbory, alebo aj celé územia. Kde sa vydierali rodiny ale aj celé krajiny. Kde zločin v podstate neexistoval, pretože splýval s každodennou realitou._

_Samozrejme, že táto loď bola plne naložená pušným prachom...mala predsa plávať za oceán a tam poslúžiť snahám obyvateľov Ameriky o nezávislosť. Ten prach mal slúžiť k vraždeniu britských vojakov.  
Tak to malo vyzerať. Keď chcete uloviť veľké zviera, musíte položiť dosť veľkú návnadu. Až doteraz sa zdalo, že toto zviera sa chytilo. _

_Nebojácnosť mala vyplávať už o niekoľko hodín...ale skôr, než sa dostane z dohľadu anglických brehov, mal byť na jej palube založený požiar, ktorý spôsobí, že  loď bude aj s posádkou rozmetaná na míle ďaleko. A Moriarty prestane byť problémom._

_-Viete, váš brat je veľmi vynaliezavý. Dalo mi dosť námahy predstierať, že o ničom neviem. Ale on sa to dozvedel i tak._

_-Tak, prečo ste potom tu?_

_-Chcel som vedieť, koľko je toho ochotný riskovať. Chcel som na vlastné oči vidieť, či vás nechá vkráčať rovno do pasce, len aby nado mnou vyhral. Iste chápete, že sme boli v situácií, kedy ani jeden z nás nemohol cúvnuť. Och, Sherlock-  dupol netrpezlivo Moriarty nohou. Pôsobilo to detinsky._

_\- ten nechápavý výraz vám vôbec nepristane. Väčšina ľudí ho má tak nejak- konštantne, ale vy- vám sa  nehodí. Vy si predsa natoľko..iný. Och a teraz ešte ten pocit zrady._

_Moriarty znovu  dramaticky prevrátil oči a išiel k stolu, kde horela sviečka. Zdvihol list, ktorý by ho pred súdom mohol usvedčiť z vlastizrady a podržal ho nad plameňom, kým sa nechytil._

_-Myslím že som vyhral,-povedal Moriarty viac pre seba, než kohokoľvek iného. Hodil horiaci list na stôl, medzi mapy a ostatné lodné písomnosti._

_-Nepokúsite sa ujsť?-zdvihol jedno obočie  ten muž, ktorý im obom práve podpísal rozsudok smrti. Plamene sa rozbehli po stole a lačne hltali všetko, čo im prišlo do cesty._

_Takže Mycroft ho tu nechá zomrieť, len aby vyhral nad svojim nepriateľom. Nuž, nemohol mu to mať príliš za zlé, najmä ak nevedel, ako by sa v danej situácií zachoval on sám. A Moriarty - ten bol ochotný položiť aj svoj vlastný život, len aby videl, čo všetko je ochotný Mycroft obetovať. To nadšenie pre vec by mu závideli aj prírodovedci  dobrovoľne umierajúci v džungliach na maláriu._

_Takto teda skončí jeho život? Ako život pešiaka vo vojne dvoch mocných?_

_To teda nie._

_Usmial sa na Moriartyho - ešte stále postával pri stole, ktorý teraz už blčal plameňom a od ktorého sa chytili aj ťažké zamatové závesy.  
_ _´Nebojácnosť´ nebola žiadna treťotriedna bárka._  
_Moriarty na pozadí plameňov vyzeral zvlášť pôsobivo, ako samotný diabol vo svojom kráľovstve._

_Lenže Sherlock nikdy príliš neobdivoval tragických hrdinov a neplánoval sa stať jedným z nich. Nie bez boja._

_Tak rýchlo ako len dokázal zabuchol dvere na kajute a podoprel kľučku metlou. Dlho to nevydrží, ale aspoň na chvíľu by mohlo._

_Rozbehol sa po schodoch hore na palubu a bežal k zábradliu. Dolu na neho čakal malý čln, na ktorom sem dovesloval. Ak bude rýchly, možno sa mu podarí z tejto kaše dostať. A potom to Mycroftovi zráta._

_Ale najprv...začul buchot z podpalubia. Teraz nebol čas na zbytočné myšlienky. Nebol čas na nič._

_Vyliezol na zábradlie a skočil do tmy._

 

❧

 

Zobudil sa na vlastný krik. V jeho sne bol oheň, obrovská ohnivá masa, ktorá sa valila po špinavých vlnách Temže, ktoré ho pohltili. Nepamätal si na nič, len pach zhnitých rýb a hnusnej vody, ktorá splachovala všetku špinu Londýna do mora.  
Prebudil sa spotený a dezorientovaný. Napriek tomu, že v udalosti na tej lodi si pamätal celkom jasne, oheň nakoniec spálil všetku jeho racionalitu na prach a on sa pravidelne budil s desom, ktorý mu bral dych.

Na chodbe začul kroky.  
_Och, nie len nie Kingsley a ten jeho bylinkový čaj! Kráľovstvo za kvapku brandy..._

Ozvalo sa tiché zaklopanie a potom sa dvere otvorili.  
Stál tam John Watson v župane a so svietnikom v ruke. Sviečka vrhala na jeho tvár mäkké zlaté svetlo, vyzeral snáď o desať rokov mladšie. 

-Pán Holmes, ste v poriadku? Začul som krik.

Znel, akoby mal naozaj o neho obavy. Sherlock naprázdno prehltol a odkašľal si, aby prečistil hlasivky.

-Nie - ja, som v poriadku, bol to len zlý sen.

Neznášal zvuk svojho hlasu, keď bol takto vysoko posadený.

- Och, preboha, máte tu hroznú zimu - doktor Watson položil svietnik na nočný stolík vedľa postele a prešiel okolo nej, aby zavrel okno, na ktoré Sherlock zabudol.   
Uvedomil si, že má nočnú košeľu celú prepotenú a chladný vzduch ho mrazí na hrudi a tiež vo vlhkých vlasoch.

-Prechladnutie vám liečbu neurýchli, na to môžete vziať jed.

Watson si sadol na kraj postele a prešiel mu dlaňou po čele. Zvláštne, ale ten dotyk - už samotná lekárova prítomnosť akoby upokojovali Sherlockovo divo uháňajúce srdce.

-Ste celý spotený,- doktor Watson vybral vreckovku s vrecka županu a prešiel ňou znovu po Sherlockovom čele a potom i po lícach a čeľusti.

Naprázdno prehltol. Chladivá látka vreckovky mu robila dobre.

-Som v poriadku,- zašepkal a oprel sa dozadu o lakte.

-Naozaj, len nočná mora - vy ich snáď nemávate?

-Nie také, aby som sa budil s krikom,-odvetil doktor Watson, ale na sekundu uhol pohľadom, dosť na to, aby v Sherlockovi vzbudil podozrenie.  
Keď jeho temne modré oči znovu spočinuli na Sherlockovej tvári, mal v nich zvláštny výraz.

-Súvisí to s tým, čo sa vám stalo? Mám na mysli to zranenie.

- Doktor Watson, nie je podobné rozhovory prineskoro? Bola to nočná mora. Bodka.

Sherlock rozhodne nepovažoval za nutné rozprávať o svojich snoch komukoľvek. A najmä nie Johnovi Watsonovi. Už odmalička považoval sny za niečo intímne, niečo, čo by malo ostať utajené, rovnako ako spodné prádlo alebo skutočný stav financií.

- Som v poriadku,- dodal nakoniec miernejšie.

Nezdalo sa, že by mu doktor uveril.

- V poriadku. Keby niečo, zavolajte ma.

Vstal zo Sherlockovej postele, vzal svietnik a so slovami _dobrú noc_ vyšiel z jeho izby.

Sherlock si v tme vydýchol. Uvedomil si, že v ruke ešte stále zviera doktorovu vreckovku. Prevrátil sa na bok a vložil si ju pod hlavu.  
Ten sen sa mu opakovane vracal, kedykoľvek zaspal na dlhšie ako tri hodiny. Nebola to obyčajná nočná mora, ako sa to snažil nahovoriť doktorovi Watsonovi.

Nechtiac si musel priznať, že ten výbuch mu zanechal jazvy - a tie neviditeľné boli oveľa horšie, než tie, ktoré brázdili jeho telo.

Nechcel - a nemohol ich totiž nikomu ukázať.

 


	4. V inom tele, v cudzej hlave

Jar sa pozvoľna menila v leto, ktoré zafarbilo okolie nevýraznými zaprášenými farbami a dvere Morton Cottage zostávali čoraz častejšie otvorené. Len Sherlock Holmes si počasie neužíval - tvrdohlavo zostával vo vnútri, nech slnko akokoľvek lákalo k vychádzkam do okolia. Už sa takmer celkom uzdravil - odložil paličku a popáleniny svrbeli len keď mal prísť dážď. Fyzickú aktivitu vyvíjal len po dlhodobom nátlaku doktora Watsona - ich krátke výlety do okolia však boli čoraz zriedkavejšie.

Dôvod práve sedel v záhradke pred domom a popíjal čaj z porcelánovej šáločky.

  
Sherlock si presťahoval pracovný stôl k oknu v salóne, pretože v jeho izbe nebol dostatok svetla a tak mal výhľad na rozkošnú scénku - slečna Morstanová, ktorá bola aj so svojou matkou čoraz častejším návštevníkom Morton Cottage, sa práve smiala na prejave doktora Watsona, ktorý im predčítal nejaké vtipné (a iste neuveriteľne hlúpe) verše. Nebolo pochýb o tom, že najneskôr do budúcej jari bude z plavovlasej slečny Morstanovej pani Watsonová v očakávaní.   
  
Sherlockovi sa z vidiny šťastnej rodinky zdvihol žalúdok. So znechutením sa vrátil k pojednaniu o rôznych druhoch bodavého hmyzu v tomto regióne, ktoré práve spisoval a snažil sa z hlavy vypustiť predstavu Johna ( _kedy ho začal v duchu volať John?_ ) ako na kolenách hojdá svetlovlasé decko, ktoré akoby mu z oka vypadlo.   
Nebolo mu to však dopriate.   
  
-Pán Holmes? Sherlock?-   
Sherlock si zahryzol do jazyka a na tvár nasadil masku nepresvedčivého úsmevu, kým sa otočil k dverám.   
Stál tam doktor Watson s bodrým sirom Grayom, ktorý mal na sebe jazdecký odev a líca zružovelé po celom dni na čerstvom vzduchu. Sherlock po očku šibol von oknom - stál tam plukovník Lestrade a zhováral sa s oboma dámami.   
  
-Holmes, priateľu, s radosťou vám oznamujem, že je dokončená!- vysypal zo seba starší muž a otriasal zo seba kvapky vody ako mokrý pes. Zrejme boli aj s plukovníkom na love kačíc.   
Sherlocka však ich lov momentálne nezaujímal. Z tváre mu zmizli aj tie posledné biedne zvyšky farby. Samozrejme vedel, čo je dokončené. Pred pár mesiacmi, keď ešte nemal to zranenie, nudil sa k smrti, potĺkal sa po večierkoch a občas prehral v kartách…

-A čo, ak sa smiem spýtať?- spýtal sa (ten všetečný!) doktor Watson.

\- Umelecké dielo, môj drahý,- usmieval sa lord Gray a premeriaval si Sherlocka šibalským pohľadom. Doktor Watson ho nasledoval, aj keď neveriacky.   
Sherlock na sekundu zavrel oči, ale trvalo to príliš dlho, než aby to mohlo byť žmurknutie.

\- Je to len socha. A pri troche šťastia zapadne prachom ako všetky ostatné obludnosti v tom vašom lapidáriu-

\- _Len_ socha? Priateľu, je to socha od najväčšieho žijúceho európskeho sochára - mali by ste byť poctený.-

\- Som poctený akurát tak stratou dôstojnosti,- odvetil Sherlock sucho. Nebolo to tak vždy a sám bol prekvapený svojim tónom. Kedysi sa aspoň snažil byť slušný. Teraz ukazoval svoj sarkazmus na obdiv, ako nejaký dedinský blázon svoje _náčinie._ Nemal žiadnu úroveň.

\- Je to veľmi dôstojné dielo, - namietol lord Grey.

\- Vykúpené hodinami utrpenia,- nedal sa odbiť Sherlock.

-Prepáčte, - vložil sa do toho doktor Watson, “-ale o čo ide?”

Sherlock otvoril ústa, ale lord Gray bol rýchlejší:  
\- Tuto pán Holmes súhlasil,  že bude stáť modelom pre veľkolepé dielo pána Eaglemoora, ktorý ma poctil venovaním plodu svojho talentu - a odhalíme ho už zajtra večer, takže ste všetci pozvaní,- trochu detinsky tleskol rukami.

-Ako-?” začal doktor Watson, ale to už sa lord Grey zvrtol vo dverách, až jeho dlhý kabát zavíril vzduchom.

\- A nechcem počuť žiadne výhovorky, najmä od predlohy nie!- s tými slovami klepol bičíkom o veraje a zmizol vo dverách. _Predloha_ kútikom oka sledovala ako sa po trávniku s divokým gestikulovaním vracia k plukovníkovi a dámam.     
Chvíľku bolo ticho.   
  
-Nuž počúvam- založil si doktor Watson ruky na prsiach a okolo úst mu pohrával úškrn.

Sherlock si povzdychol a otočil sa späť k svojmu pojednaniu.

-Nie je čo. Pred vyše rokom v Londýne - prehral som v kartách a keďže som momentálne nemal nič okrem svojich šiat a  dôstojnosti, musel som zaplatiť tým, čo malo aspoň nejakú hodnotu,” zavrčal. _Svojim telom._

-Stáli ste modelom.-

Zdalo sa, že doktor Watson len ťažko premáha smiech. Alebo sa skôr rozhoduje medzi ním a zvedavosťou. Nuž len sa smejte, doktor.

\- Nuž a aká je?-

-Netuším.-

-Je to realistický portrét?-

Sherlock stuhol. Nie, celkom určite to nebol _realistický portrét._ Spomenul si na hodiny, ktoré strávil odetý len v plachte a pár vetvičkách, kým si pán Eaglemoore naskicoval všetko potrebné. Ešte teraz cítil mrazenie v chrbte.   
_Vtedy ešte mal telo, na ktoré sa dalo ako-tak pozerať._     
Nevedomky si pošúchal zvrásnenú kožu na rebrách.   
-Nie, nepovedal by som,- odvetil chabo.

  
Zdalo sa, že doktor Watson konečne premohol smiech. Odlepil sa od dverí a kráčal k Sherlockovi.   
\- Dobre, však zajtra sa presvedčíme…- dodal s doznievajúcim úsmevom, aby tú tému uzavrel.

Chvíľku bolo ticho, ktoré rušil len škripot Sherlockovho pera. Zo všetkých síl sa snažil sústrediť na komáre a vošky, ale akosi mu to nešlo. _Akékoľvek_ ticho nastalo medzi ním a Watsonom, čo bolo takmer vždy, keď nehovorili o počasí, začal sa cítiť nepríjemne, aj keď vedel, že to _on s tou hrou začal._ Občas sa mu podarilo nadviazať rozhovor prekladaný sarkastickými poznámkami, ale to bolo väčšinou len vtedy, keď boli na vychádzke dolu v mestečku a on mal dostatok objektov na pohŕdanie. Keď boli sami - nuž, jednoducho, minuli sa témy, o ktorých by sa dalo hovoriť bez ujmy na Sherlockovej povesti. Najprv to bolo jednoduché - doberať si ho, ale akonáhle sa Watson ocitol v osídlach slečny Morstanovej, akoby sa jeho záujem o Sherlocka vypol. _Akýkoľvek_ záujem. Celkom nečakane ho to zabolelo.

Náhle pocítil, ako zastal takmer meter za jeho stoličkou.   
  
-Včera v noci som vás zase počul kričať zo sna.-   
Tá veta akoby vysala aj to posledné biedne teplo zo salóna a uzavrela Sherlocka v temnej jaskyni. Nehovorili o tom od tej prvej noci, keď sa to stalo, aj keď John ( _John?_ )  sa o niečo pri raňajkých pokúsil. Zavrhol vtedy jeho pokus s chladným úškrnom a nie príliš vrelým ospravedlnením, ako keby doktor Watson bol tým, kto načúval súkromiu niekoho iného a mal by sa za to hanbiť.   
  
Sherlock zdvihol hlavu a sledoval dvojicu pred domom - plukovník Lestrade a lord Gray už boli preč a dámy akoby zamrzli v dokonalej olejomaľbe letného popoludnia. Sherlockovi sa zdali neuveriteľne vzdialené.   
\- Prepáčte,- povedal blazeovane do ticha, ktoré už nevypĺňal škripot pera.   
Doktor Watson- _John -_ urobil krok dopredu a chytil sa operadla Sherlockovho kresla.

\- Pán Holmes...trápi vás niečo? -

 _Či ma niečo trápi? Okrem toho, že som v trápnej situácií kvôli tomu, že nedokážem skonsolidovať svoju myseľ, aby mi dala aspoň v spánku pokoj? Okrem toho, že teraz cez okno sledujem Vašu budúcu manželku (a svokru) a pociťujem iracionálny hnev? Okrem toho, že mám konštantne pocit, akoby som tomuto svetu vôbec nerozumel, aj keď sa snažím, tak sa snažím -_   
sklopil zrak k pojednaniu o hmyze, ktoré bolo neuveriteľne podrobné, a napriek tomu s ním nebol spokojný. Niečo mu unikalo, niečo dôležité…ten pocit mal jednoducho neustále.   
  
-Nie, som v úplnom poriadku. Ospravedlňte to nočné vyrušenie,- povedal najchladnejšie ako vedel. -Myslím, že slečne Morstanovej už chýbate,- dodal, keď videl, ako sa žena otočila a hľadela do okna - kvôli odrazu oblohy zrejme nič nevidela, ale Sherlock mal aj tak pocit, že sa pozerá rovno na neho a vidí aj tie zježené chĺpky na jeho zátylku, ktoré spôsobila blízkosť Johna Watsona. _Jej koristi._   
Nenávidel sa.   
  
Doktor si povzdychol. - Ste už v takmer úplnom poriadku - nepotrebujete ma. Ale chcem, aby ste vedeli, že tu pre vás môžem byť aj ako priateľ, nielen ako ošetrovateľka.-

S tými slovami pustil operadlo Sherlockovho kresla a v tej chvíli si on sám vydýchol, akoby prestal zvierať jeho hrdlo a nie ten prekliaty kus dreva. Načúval jeho krokom, keď vyšiel z haly a sledoval ako ide po trávniku k dámam.  
Stal sa súčasťou tej gýčovitej olejomaľby a Sherlockovi to pripadalo neuveriteľne symbolické - sám sebe sa musel smiať. Ale keď sa John dotkol ramena slečny Morstanovej, smiech mu zamrzol na perách a prevládla trpkosť, akoby letné slnko náhle zahalili zimné mračná.

 

❧

 

Ako dieťa mal tieto letné večery rád.   
Vždy mali pre neho príchuť dobrodružstva, keď ešte nebol Mycroft taký strojený blázon a dovolil si prežívať niečo ako život - vždy vybehli do záhrad a hrali sa so služobnými na skrývačku, ich smiech zanikal v trilkovaní svrčkov a zdalo sa, že slnko nikdy nemôže úplne zapadnúť…   
Teraz sedel v drožke lorda Graya, okolo krku mal naškrobenú viazanku a vedel, že slnko zapadne, či chce, alebo nie. Vedľa neho sedel doktor Watson vo svojom najlepšom žakete a sledoval, ako sa dubová alej vedúca k Morton Park halí do odtieňov zlatej a fialovej. Cítil vonnú esenciu, ktorou sa doktor Watson pre túto príležitosť osviežil, mydlo, ktorým sa umyl...aj slabú vôňu Londýna, ktorú ešte stále niesli jeho šaty. Slnko presvitalo cez dubové lístie a vrhalo na doktorovu tvár zlaté odlesky.   
Chcel, aby aspoň tento okamih trval večne. Ale ako mnoho iných želaní, ani toto sa mu nevyplnilo. Ta pár okamihov už zastali pred sídlom lorda Graya a boli uvedení do salónu, kde sa podával prvý prípitok večera.

Dámy sa strácali v záplavách bieleho šifónu, peria a perál, páni naopak v odtieňoch tmavej. Lord očividne vytiahol parochňu po svojom otcovi, aby dodal celej príležitosti trochu grácie. Sherlock poznal väčšinu hostí, a tak sa vyhol útrpnému predstavovaniu, čo ho však vrhlo do nemilej pozície, keď si doktor Watson začal hrkútať so slečnou Morstanovou, samozrejme za bedlivého (ale súhlasného) dohľadu jej matky.  
Zdalo sa, že to bude príšerný večer.   
  
Našťastie ho zachránil plukovník Lestrade a v jeho rukách sa ocitol pohár so silným talianskym vínom.   
\- Och, vďakabohu,- povzdychol si bezbožne Sherlock a odpil si.

\- Počul som, že budete dnes večer stredobodom pozornosti.-

\- Kiežby som sa mohol z toho beztrestne vyvliecť. Ale k tomu by som potreboval asi ďalšiu zlomeninu,” odvetil Sherlock, sledujúc prítomnú spoločnosť.

\- V tom vám neposlúžim. Vzdal som sa násilia, odkedy som mimo aktívnej služby,- poznamenal plukovník a tiež si odpil vína. Sherlock sledoval, ako tiež blúdi pohľadom po hosťoch.

\- Takže doktor Watson sa v miestnom kraji asi zabýva nastálo, nemyslíte?” poznamenal, keď jeho oči spočinuli na trojici, ktorú Sherlock v posledných týždňoch vídal až príliš často.

-Máte pravdu, - odvetil bezvýrazne.

-To som rád. Je to skvelý chlapík.-

-Áno, to je,- súhlasil Sherlock. V snahe odvrátiť pozornosť od svojej zlej nálady sa zameral na ostatných.

\- Stavím celú libru, že pani Collinsová začne ešte pred desiatou hrať na fortepiano a spoľahlivo tým všetkých vyprevadí domov.-  
Lestrade si ho premeral kritickým pohľadom.

\- Myslím, že by ste nemali stávkovať, pozrite, koľko to sem nakoniec prilákalo ľudí,- uškrnul sa. Lestrade bol tiež pri tej nešťastnej stávke o jeho dôstojnosť a skvelo sa zabával. Zradca jeden.

\- Pravda,- odvetil skleslý Sherlock.

\- Tak čo- je dobrá?- spýtal sa Lestrade. Očividne narážal na podstatu dnešného večierku.

\- Netuším. Dobrá by mohla byť, len keby mi nebola podobná, nemyslíte?-

\- Pravda,-zopakoval plukovník a zdvihol s úškrnom pohár.

\- Ako pravý priateľ vám hovorím, nemôžem sa dočkať odhalenia. -

 _Zhorte v pekle,_ pomyslel si Sherlock a prípitok mu oplatil. 

-Dámy a páni!- oslovil prítomných lord Gray so svojou zvyčajnou bodrosťou.-Ďakujem všetkým, ktorý sa rozhodli poctiť ma svojou prítomnosťou a súhlasili, že sa zúčastnia predstavenia úžasného umeleckého diela,-

Ozval sa potlesk.  
\- Sir Eaglemoore sa nanešťastie nemohol zúčastniť, pretože musí byť prítomný na odhalení jedného zo svojich väčších diel v Paríži a myslím, že všetci súhlasia, že môj skromný príbytok sa Parížu nemôže rovnať.-

Chichot miestnej smotánky napovedal, že akákoľvek chatrč v Anglicku je hodna stovky _Parížov._ Sherlock nesúhlasil - Paríž sa mu pri tej jedinej príležitosti čo tam bol, veľmi páčil. Trochu precukrovaný, ale celkom príjemný.   
-..takže sa budeme musieť zaobísť bez _maestra._ Prosím, nasledujte ma do môjho svätostánku umení.-

S tými slovami vyviedol celú spoločnosť do spleti chodieb Morton Parku. Pre túto príležitosť ich služobníctvo vyzdobilo kvetinami a zapálilo sviece, takže pôsobili veľmi príjemne. Sherlock sa trochu zdržal za ostatným panstvom - s veľkou nechuťou krivkal so svojou paličkou ( nejako si na ňu zvykol) za hosťami a snažil sa nepredstavovať si tú verejnú potupu, ktorej bude už o chvíľu vystavený. Vypil tiež dosť vína, ale depresívne nálady sa v nich vôbec nerozpustili - naopak, ešte sa umocnili, keď si všimol, ako sa pred ním doktor Watson nenápadne dotkol lakťa slečny Morstanovej.

 

 _Lapidárium_ bola obrovská hala pristavaná k západnému krídlu domu a lord Gray ju s obľubou nechával otvorenú pre verejnosť, takže najmä v letných mesiacoch ste tu mohli stretnúť návštevy zo širokého okolia, ktoré si prišli pozrieť jeho bohatú zbierku  - boli tu kusy starých, umne opracovaných kostolných portálov, staroveké náhrobky a úlovky, ktoré si lord doviezol zo svojich ciest - grécke amfory, kamenné torzá rímskych cisárov a reliéfy z chrámov z Mezopotámií. Lorda Graya však najviac zaujímalo súčasné umenie - mal tam celú zbierku sôch od vyhlásených britských i európskych umelcov - busty, ktoré zobrazovali členov jeho rodiny a výjavy z mytológie tak, ako si ich predstavovali renesanční a pred nimi antickí sochári. Beloba mramoru, z ktorého boli sochy vyhotovené priam ťahala oči - Sherlock si ani nechcel predstaviť, aké hrozné to musí byť, keď sem cez veľké okná svieti popoludňajšie slnko. Teraz tu panovalo mäkké svetlo sviečok - čo podľa lorda Graya zrejme malo za úlohu umocniť zážitok.   
Keď sa spoločnosť zhromaždila okolo jedného z väčších podstavcov, na ktorom stálo - v danej chvíli zahalené dielo, ozval sa vzrušený šum a chichot prítomných dám - zrejme sa utápali v nádeji, že pod plachtou sa skrýva nejaký zaujímavý mužský akt. Sherlock bol znechutený.

Boli časy, v ktorých by sa cítil polichotený. Hrdý. V okamihu, keď sa vyzliekol pred Eaglemoorom a ten v úžase zaklial po francúzsky a počas skicovania od neho nemohol odtrhnúť oči, sa len ťažko ubránil samoľúbemu úsmevu. Ale tie časy boli dávno preč.

-Dámy a páni, skôr než svoje oči oblažíme pohľadom na dielo sira Eaglemoora, musím vás oboznámiť s historkou, ktorá mu predchádzala. Ja a náš milý plukovník Lestrade - zdvihol pohár s vínom smerom k šedivejúcemu mužovi, ktorý mu prípitok oplatil, - sme sa pred pár rokmi v Londýne zoznámili s dvoma úžasnými mladými gentlemanmi. Boli to bratia Holmesovci, ktorí nám v nasledujúcich sezónach robili spoločnosť pri bridgi ale i vychýrených mestských plesoch...”  
Sherlock stál vzadu a modlil sa, aby lord Gray už preboha ukončil jeho trápenie.

-...nuž každé šťastie v hre sa raz skončí. A tak mladší pán Holmes prehral a musel stáť modelom pre dielo, ktoré vám dnes večer plánujem predviesť.-

S tými slovami zdvihol pohár po druhý krát - tentoraz smerom k Sherlockovi, takže sa všetky hlavy otočili k nemu.   
-Takže na nešťastie pána Holmesa!- bodro vyhlásil  lord Gray a ostatní sa k nemu pridali v prípitku. Sherlock sa silene usmial a tiež sa napil. Kútikom oka zazrel, ako sa na neho doktor Watson pozrel.

Lord zatiahol za ozdobnú šnúru zo strapcom a odhalil tak očakávané dielo. Takmer vzápätí sa ozvali uznanlivé nádychy úžasu a hneď na to potlesk. Sherlock sa kvôli tomu cítil ešte viac mizerne. Pokrytci - tlieskali by takto, keby sochár zachytil to, ako vyzerá teraz? Dopil víno, ktoré sa mu zdalo čoraz trpkejšie a úkosom pozrel na sochu.

Zobrazovala mladého muža vysokej štíhlej postavy, v životnej veľkosti, oblečeného len v bedernej rúške, sediaceho na kameni s bradou podopretou v dlani a zamysleným...či skôr zasneným výrazom v tvári. V kučeravých vlasoch sa dali rozoznať malé krídelká.

Na kamennom podstavci bolo vytesané “ _Morpheus”._

Keď mu to Eaglemoore navrhol, zdalo sa to ako dobrý nápad - skutočné predlohy sa často zobrazovali ako postavy z bájí a Sherlock vtedy nemal najmenší problém, keď ho prirovnal ku gréckemu bohovi snov. Teraz by sa hodil ako predloha akurát tak soche _Hefaistona,_ toho kripla Olympu, pomyslel si zlomyseľne. Ani si nevšimol, že sa pri ňom objavil doktor Watson s dvoma plnými pohármi. Jeden mu podal.

-Vskutku nádherné dielo, - nadhodil konverzačne.

-Vskutku.- odvetil Sherlock kyslo a napil sa vína.

\- A verne zachytené.-

\- Myslím, že nemám také ostré lícne kosti. A som si celkom istý, že ten výraz v tvári je práca umelcovej imaginácie-  
Eaglemoore to naozaj trochu prehnal v snahe vyhnúť sa barokovej bacuľatosti, ktoré bola momentálne zúfalo nemoderná.

\- Dovolím si nesúhlasiť- usmial sa Watson. - Mimo Egypta som nevidel nikoho s takto ostro rezanými rysmi. S tým výrazom súhlasím. Ešte som vás nevidel sa takto tváriť.-

\- Nechajte si lichôtky pre slečnu Morstanovú.- odsekol Sherlock. Bol podráždený a zle nálady vždy skrýval naozaj neúspešne. - Tá socha je dobrá a tým to končí. Morpheus zapadne tu medzi ostatné výtvory tohto umenia a osobne dúfam, že o dva týždne si na neho nikto ani nespomenie, - precedil cez zuby.

Doktor Watson o krok cúvol.  
\-  Prepáčte, nechcel som vás uraziť.-

Sherlock si povzdychol a ramená mu poklesli. Nerád videl tú uzavretosť v doktorovej tvári. Mohol by sa cez ňu dostať keby chcel. Mohol by mu povedať, _že slečna Morstanová zmenila púder i parfém, takže vytiahla do otvoreného boja, že pani Morstanová už tajne spisuje zoznam hostí na svadobnú hostinu a v mestečku sa pýtala mäsiara, ako budú vyzerať dodávky jahňaciny budúcu jar, a že on sám má v tvári idiotský výraz dychtivého mladého chlapca, ktorý čoskoro skončí v náručí starej dievky...och a ten výraz ho_ tak _znechucoval._

\- Ja len - som len unavený, to je všetko. Ospravedlním sa nášmu hostiteľovi. Vy si užite večer. Uvidíme sa zajtra.-  
S tými slovami sa otočil, aby sa rozlúčil s Grayom a s plukovníkom Lestradom. Keď odchádzal opustenými chodbami a čakal, kým mu pristavia drožku, premýšľal, aké by to bolo, keby sa znovu mohol ocitnúť v tele, aké zobrazovala tá socha. Ten výbuch mu vzal časť zdravia, ale až donedávna si myslel, že jeho sebavedomie ostalo neporušené. Zdalo sa však, že Moriarty so sebou zobral aj časť jeho osobnosti - kedysi vkĺzol ľuďom do hláv ako _Morfeus,_  ktorého stvárňoval. Ale teraz mu  vlastné problémy zatemňovali úsudok - chvíľu sa zdráhal nazvať to _sebaľútosťou,_ ale nakoniec sa musel pozrieť pravde do očí.

Keď sa viezol sám v drožke a sledoval temnú dubovú alej, ktorá viedla od Morton Park smerom k jeho dočasnému (a momentálne veľmi opustenému) ubytovaniu, musel si priznať, že z veľkej časti za jeho vlastné znechutenie tou sochou môže doktor Watson. Keby nebolo jeho, vykašľal by sa na celú tú záležitosť. Ale fakt, že _John_ teraz v plnej paráde videl ten rozdiel medzi tým kým bol a tým, čím je teraz - ten ho zraňoval.   


Akoby už nebol sám sebou. Potreboval premýšľať. Potreboval znovu nadobudnúť rovnováhu, o ktorej si myslel, že je neotrasiteľná, ale ona sa nebezpečne vychýlila. Myslel si, že po Jamesovi Moriartym sa už nikomu nikdy nepodarí zaujať ho natoľko, aby sa prestal ovládať. Vedel totiž, že sa za to trpko platí. Príliš veľká cena za tak málo nocí, kedy sa cítil úplný, pochopený,cítil sa _chcený._ Už ju viac nechcel platiť, ale ukázalo sa, že jeho vlastné _ja_ ho zrádza. Akoby sa mu do hlavy vkradla nejaká cudzia myseľ, ktorá sabotuje jeho konanie aj jeho city.

 

Bude sa s ňou musieť vysporiadať po svojom.  
   
  



	5. Zásnubný prsteň

 

 

_Otče,_

_viem, že sme sa nerozišli v najlepšom a prisahal som, že sa na Norland už nikdy nevrátim, aby som Vám nepôsobil bolesť. Vašim synom som však byť neprestal a preto si dovoľujem žiadať svoju rodinu o súhlas a požehnanie._

_Možno sa už k Vám donieslo, že tento rok trávim v súkromných službách pána Holmesa ako hosť na Morton Park v Devonshire. Plat je slušný a jediný pacient pre mňa nepredstavuje veľa práce. Práve tu ma postretlo to najväčšie šťastie - spoznal som tu istú mladú dámu menom Mary Morstanová, ktorá natoľko zaujala moju pozornosť i srdce, že s ňou mám v úmysle stráviť dni, ktoré mi ešte ostávajú do konca života (kiež sú dlhé a verím, že v spoločnosti Mary aj šťastné)._

_Morstanovci sú v tunajšom kraji veľmi váženou rodinou s dobrým postavením a dovoľujem si tvrdiť, že by ma medzi sebou radi uvítali, ako ma uistila pri poslednom stretnutí pani Morstanová. Nerád by som tú skvelú ženu sklamal a tak Vám oznamujem, že čoskoro Vám bude doručená pozvánka so všetkými náležitosťami._

_Verím, že naše nezhody budú aspoň na krátku dobu odložené._

_S úctou_

 

_John_

 

❧

 

Ubehlo štrnásť dní od toho nešťastného večierku, kedy lord Gray odhalil sochu _Morphea,_ ktorej predlohou bol Johnov pacient. Hoci sa mu pán Holmes - ktorého v duchu už dávno oslovoval _Sherlock,_ najmä keď ho vytáčal svojou málovravnosťou, alebo neustálymi ponosami  - zdal už aj predtým mrzutý, teraz to bolo takmer neznesiteľné. Ich rozhovory sa obmedzili na počasie a občasné poznámky o iných hosťoch lorda Graya, s ktorými sa stýkali.

John ďakoval nebesiam, že mu zoslali do cesty Mary, ktorá ho vyliečila z tých bludov, ktorými začal trpieť, keď sa tu usídlil. Akonáhle sa ponoril do jej sýtomodrých očí a prehodil s ňou pár viet, úplne zabudol na tú svoju nešťastnú reakciu na pána Holmesa. Pri ďalších prehliadkach a aplikáciách liečiv bol už úplne pokojný. Teda - ovládal sa.  
Telo toho gentlemana _ho nechávalo_ chladným, rovnako ako tá vôňa, ktorá ho tak nevhodne rozrušila prvý krát. Vždy keď si jeho pacient vyzliekol tuniku, spomenul sa na Mary - na jej milý úsmev, zmysel pre humor, zlaté vlasy a ruky sa mu prestali triasť. Pán Holmes sa pre neho stalo človekom, ktorý potrebuje liečbu. Potrebuje jeho odborné znalosti. _Bodka._

Je to len momentálne veľmi zraniteľný muž, ktorý trpí na tele - a evidentne aj na duchu, vzhľadom na nočné mory, ktoré občas Johna budili z jeho vlastného spánku a zlomyseľné poznámky. Johna uspokojovalo, že mu môže ponúknuť aj priateľstvo - a to bez obáv, že ho znovu zradí jeho vlastné telo. Akoby spolu s Mary našiel znovu stratenú rovnováhu.

Nebolo to však od prvej chvíle tak. Len s nechuťou si spomínal na čas predtým, než jej začal posielať kvetiny, navštevovať ju a čítať jej pri rodinných posedeniach s ňou, jej matkou a sestrami verše a úryvky z kázní. Predtým, než našiel konečne život, aký by chcel žiť, musel si prejsť niečím, na čo teraz spomínal ako na temné obdobie.

Musel si pripustiť, že keby sa neobjavila Mary, len ťažko by ustál pohľad na tú sochu. Bola jednoducho _nádherná._ Tak ako jej predloha - ktorá stála mrzuto opodiaľ a hľadela na ten výtvor s krajným znechutením. John premýšľal, čím to mohlo byť - je pán Holmes naozaj taký arogantný, že nedokáže oceniť krásu? Ani len svoju vlastnú? Pretože to napadlo Johna hneď vzápätí - to dielo je rovnako krásne ako jeho predloha. Je _dokonalé._

V ten večer, keď sa sám vrátil domov a v celom dome už bolo ticho, sa zavŕtal do perín a posmelený silným vínom premýšľal nad okolnosťami vzniku toho diela. Predstavoval si pána Holmesa v póze, _takmer nahého,_ ako po jeho tele kĺžu oči toho umelca. _Aký starý je asi Eaglemoore?_ prebehlo nelogicky Johnovi mysľou.  Potom mu niečo došlo - telo, na ktoré sa pozeral Eaglemoore bolo bezchybné. Bolo to _vtelenie_ gréckeho boha. Telo, na ktoré sa dostal pohľad Johnovi bolo zranené. Zvrásnené jazvami a možno navždy poznačené krívaním. Napriek tomu sa mu zdalo krásne. Bola to znepokojivá myšlienka a bol by ju takmer ihneď zaplašil, keby mu nevnukla poznanie, že toto je možno to, čo pána Holmesa trápi. Tá socha je pripomienkou toho, čo navždy stratil.

 _Hlúposť,_ pomyslel si John a do tmy sa uškrnul. Muži nie sú takí márniví…Lenže pán Holmes nebol ako ostatní muži.

Bol zvláštny. Ale to je tak všetko, čo o ňom mohlo Johna zaujímať. Aj keby bol _márnivý,_ tak potom bod pre Mary, ktorá ho uchránila od času, ktorý by musel stráviť s ním.

Mary vôbec nebola márnivá. Naopak, bola skromná a milá, úplný Holmesov opak. Jej oči boli ako jasné letné nebo, zatiaľ čo Holmesove ako búrková obloha, ktorá hrozí krupobitím a zničením úrody.

_Zničením Johna Watsona._

Zahnal tie znepokojivé nočné myšlienky a už sa k nim nevracal. Vytratili sa spolu s nocou, ako sen, na ktorý si človek ráno len ťažko spomenie.

 

❧

 

Sobotné ráno bolo hmlisté a dávalo tušiť, že počasie sa čoskoro pokazí. Mary aj s rodinou odcestovala k príbuzným a tak John venoval svoj voľný čas pánskym kratochvíľam s lordom Grayom, plukovníkom Lestradom a pánom Holmesom, ak mu to zdravie a počasie dovolili. Na koni zatiaľ jazdiť nemohol - a aj do budúcnosti to bolo otázne. Dnešok však mal patriť rybačke.

Lord Gray a plukovník dorazili zavčasu, pomohli Kingsleymu naložiť na malý voz, do ktorého bol zapriahnutý poník všetko potrebné na deň strávený v prírode. John sa celkom tešil na spoločnosť gentlemanov, pretože Mary bola obklopená takmer výlučne dámami z jej príbuzenstva, čo bolo občas celkom vyčerpávajúce. Lorda Graya a plukovníka si za ten čas, čo tu strávil zvykol nazývať svojimi priateľmi - a či to chcel, alebo nie, radil k nim aj pána Holmesa, ktorý sa k ich spoločnosti pripojil.

Keď vyšiel pred dom, bolo na ňom badať, že jeho tvár v posledných dňoch len zriedka videla slnko - a spánok dnes v noci zrejme tiež nebol nič moc, pretože mal opäť paličku _. Aj keď dnes ho netrápili nočné mory,_ pomyslel si John s úľavou. Dnes v noci ho vôbec nepočul.

Pomalým tempom vykročili piati muži a poník smerom na západ - k malému údoliu, kde sa riečka menila na širokú tôňu, hojne využívanú ako rybník. Rástli tu prevažne vŕby a rákosie, ktoré bolo domovom kačíc, takže na jeseň tu boli gentlemani z Morton Parku takmer stálymi hosťami. Leto však prialo rybačke a dňom stráveným v chladivom údolí, kde slnko prenikalo cez koruny vŕb ako zlaté povrazce, ktoré sa zrkadlili na hladine jazera.

Lord Gray mal v malej lodenici na brehu ukrytých niekoľko dobre udržiavaných člnov - do jedného z nich naložili prúty, podberáky a košík s jedlom. Odrazili do brehu s úmyslom naloviť dosť rýb na to, aby kuchárka Mary z Morton Parku zalomila rukami a zanadávala, ale následne aj tak vykúzlila na večeru niekoľko rybích špecialít.

Kingsley ostal na brehu a rozložil pánovi Holmesovi malú stoličku a stolík. John sledoval, ako sa usadil, vybral zo svojej tašky jedno z tých obskúrnych pojednaní, ktoré si nechal poslať z Londýna, pár listov papiera a atrament. Kingsley mu medzitým nalial do pohára štedrú dávku brandy, lebo ráno bolo na toto ročné obdobie chladné.

 _Vlastne - vo všeobecnosti dosť pil_ , pomyslel si John, keď sa mu konečne podarilo nahodiť prút a usadil sa na sedačke v člne. Nikdy v tom nebol príliš dobrý. Otec ho síce brával na rybačky, ale on v tom nikdy nevidel nejakú veľkú zábavu. _Možno za to mohla tá spoločnosť,_ vkradla sa do Johnovej mysle ďalšia myšlienka. Má šťastie - tu v Mortone našiel priateľov a Mary. Jeho život sa zdal zrazu o toľko lepší…

O dve hodiny a desať tučných rýb neskôr Holmes ešte stále sedel na brehu, bol začítaný do nejakého pojednania o bohviečom a čmáral si poznámky - prsty mal celkom zababrané od atramentu. Johnove oči na ňom za ten čas niekoľkokrát spočinuli, ale vždy len na chvíľu. Vyzeral ako dieťa - aspoň tak si to snažil John vsugerovať. Radšej mu pripisoval detské ako mužské vlastnosti, bolo to pre neho oveľa jednoduchšie. Teda aspoň na prvý pohľad.

Na predstave mladého Sherlocka sediaceho v tieni vŕb na brehu jazera, takého zahĺbeného do štúdia, že zabúda na celý okolitý svet, bolo niečo príťažlivé.

 

-John, preboha dávajte pozor!- so smiechom zvolal plukovník Lestrade, keď sa Johnov vlasec takmer zamotal do toho jeho.

\- Lovíte dúfam nájomníkov rybníka a nie dôstojníkov!-

\- Och, prepáčte,- ospravedlňoval sa John a snažil sa napraviť čo napáchal.

\- V love je zrejme lepšia jeho nastávajúca,- podpichol ho lord Gray, ktorý si nikdy nedával servítky pred ústa a v čisto pánskej spoločnosti už vôbec nie.

Plukovník Lestrade sa zasmial.

\- Tak čo John, kedy požiadate slečnu Morstanovú o ruku?

\- Musím ešte vyriešiť isté záležitosti s mojou rodinou, ale dúfam, že čoskoro.-

\- A plánujete sa usadiť v miestnom kraji?-

\- Celkom určite. Na Norlande pre mňa nie je miesto,- odvetil John ponuro, ktorému zmienka o dôstojníkoch pripomenula trpkú kapitolu v živote.

Slnko, ktoré po rannej hmle zalialo okolitú krajinu sa teraz občas skrylo za sýtošedé mraky.

Spoločníci doktora Watsona zrejme vycítili, že ide o vážnu záležitosť a lord Gray sa pokúsil odviesť reč inam.

\- Zvláštne sú cestičky osudu no nie? Prišli ste sem, aby ste sa postarali o tamtoho mrzúta…- hodil hlavou smerom k brehu. - a pritom ste tu našli manželku.-

\- Áno, našiel.- prisvedčil John. Prisahal by, že Gray chcel v prvom momente použiť iné slovo. _Láska?_

Bola to, čo k Mary cítil láska? Musela byť, vzhľadom na to, že doteraz čakal od ženy len pochopenie, úctu a niekoľko detí. S Mary si rozumel. Prinajmenšom to bola náklonnosť - a aj to bolo viac, než v to dúfal. Mal by byť vďačný.

\- Ako sa má vlastne pán Holmes? Je mrzutý od tej chvíle, čo sme odhalili to veľdielo,- spýtal sa plukovník Lestrade.

\- Odvtedy som nemal možnosť sa s ním zhovárať, odpovie mi vždy len jednou vetou. Neveril by som, že je možné, aby bol mrzutejší než predtým.-

John sa zasmial.

\- Bol vždy taký? Postrehol som, že sa poznáte dlhšie.-

\- Och nie. Kedysi bol síce neznesiteľný, ale úplne iným spôsobom,- ozval sa lord Grey. - napríklad v čase, keď prehral tú nešťastnú stávku bol vo vrcholnej forme.

Plukovník sa uchechtol.

\- To áno, dokázal vás uraziť tak, že ste si to ani nevšimli a ešte ste sa mu aj poďakovali za kompliment. Bol neuveriteľne očarujúci, väčšina dám, ktoré sa v sezóne objavili na londýnskej scéne z neho omdlievala. Mohol mať hociktorú, na ktorú by len žmurkol. Teraz z neho ten cynizmus priam odkvapkáva. Niekedy je to nepríjemné.- dodal a pozrel sa k brehu. Holmes si práve nechával naliať ďalší pohár brandy.

\- Kedy sa to stalo?- spýtal sa John. - Odkedy je taký?

\- Od tej nehody, zrejme- odvetil Lord Gray zamyslene. - Najprv sme si mysleli, že je to tým, že jeho brat ho sem poslal do vyhnanstva a on sa nudí. Teraz si to však už nemyslím. Niečo za tým je. Niečo čo nám nepovedal.-

\- Nikdy nehovoril všetko. Až teraz si uvedomujem, ako málo o ňom vieme.- dodal zamyslene plukovník.

\- Snažil som sa s ním spriateliť,- povedal John a pocítil bodnutie viny.

\- Drahý John, radšej sa venujte Mary, tá vám vašu náklonnosť oplatí. S Holmesom je to ako hádzať hrach o stenu. Vždy vám vráti len to, čo do sami vypustíte z úst aj s úrokmi. Je dokonalým zrkadlom. Nič pred ním neskryjete, ani keby ste chceli. -

\- Áno, mal som tú česť byť terčom jeho schopností,- odvetil John a kradmo znovu pozrel na breh. Holmes ako keby jeho pozornosť vycítil a zdvihol hlavu od papiera. Bola to diaľka, ale John mal pocit, akoby v jeho tvári zahliadol niečo strašne osamelé.

Alebo to mohlo byť len zrkadlenie.

❧

_Drahý John,_

_náš pobyt v Exeteri sa zdá viac než vynikajúcim spestrením života na vidieku. V dažďoch, ktoré zastihli naše grófstvo by sme sa len ťažko mohli kochať nádhernom prírodou neďaleko Mortonu, nemyslíte?_

_Mesto ponúka toľko rozptýlení, i keď mimo sezónu - história sa Vás tu dotkne na každom kroku. Je však pravdou, že večere v spoločnosti strýka, tety a ich priateľov by som len ťažko prežila bez nádeje na skoré stretnutie s Vami._

_Mary_

_❧_

 

Letné dažde neboli nič výnimočné, ale John musel súhlasiť s Mary - okrem prírody nemal vidiek človeku zvyknutému na mesto čo ponúknuť. Občas sa pristihol, ako túžobne spomína na daždivé dni, ktoré strávil v londýnskych galériách, múzeách, súkromných zbierkach či na predstaveniach v divadle, nech boli akokoľvek nudné.

Teraz, keď vonku lialo ako z krhly, Mary bola preč a John nemal ani najmenšiu chuť nechať sa ošklbať Lestradom a Grayom v kartách, neostávalo mu iné, len zostať v dome, ktorý bol neobyčajne tichý. Jedno popoludnie trávil čas katalogizovaním svojich zásob liekov a vecí, ktoré by mohol potrebovať jeho pacient. Vonku bolo tak nevľúdne, že bola takmer tma a musel zapáliť sviece. Práve spisoval zoznam vecí, po ktoré si chcel nechať poslať, keď začul… _hudbu._

Zdalo sa mu to také neuveriteľné, ako keby sa v jeho izbe zrazu zjavil duch svätý. A nebolo to fortepiano, zabudnuté v malej miestnosti pre služobníctvo vzadu v dome. _“Husle…”_ vydýchol zvedavo, zvyknutý tento nástroj počúvať len ako doprovod k tancu na plesoch, alebo v prícestných hostincoch, ak mal šťastie. Vydal sa z izby po schodoch dolu do salónu.

Pán Holmes na chvíľu prestal s ladením, aby si nalistoval stranu v partitúre. Johna stojaceho vo dverách si zrejme nevšimol, mal na tvári sústredný výraz a pod bradou založené nástroj.

-Netušil som, že hráte,- poznamenal John.

Holmes zdvihol zrak.

-Vskutku. Hudobné nástroje nie sú práve niečo, čím by sa cibrili schopnosti mladého gentlemana, teda pokiaľ sa nechce dať na nejakú pokleslú dráhu-

\- Kde ste sa to naučili?- spýtal sa John.

\- Základy od jedného hudobníka, ktorý chodil hrávať k nám na panstvo, keď sa tam konali plesy. Ostatné som dobehol sám.-

John prešiel do salónu.

\- Môžem si vás vypočuť?- spýtal sa zdvorilo, keď ho Holmes sledoval, ako sa usádza na pohovke.

\- Ak nemáte nič iné na práci.-

-Nuž, stojíte na vlastných nohách, očividne nemáte bolesti a vonku prší. Nie, naozaj nemám nič iné na práci.- odvetil John.

Holmes ešte chvíľu váhal, ale potom priložil sláčik k strunám. Ozvala sa melódia, ktorá rozhodne nebola vhodná k tancu. Bola pomalá a clivá, do ponurého salónu sa dokonale hodila. John cítil, ako mu po chrbte behajú zimomriavky a nevedel, či to bolo hudbou alebo pohľadom na Holmesa, ktorý stál pri okne a na tvári mal dokonale vyrovnaný výraz. Takmer pripomínal toho človeka, s ktorým si podal ruku, keď to tohto salónu vkročil po prvý raz, ale bez tej nesústredenej namyslenosti. Nie - vlastne oveľa viac pripomínal tú sochu- _Morphea._

\- Prečo sa usmievate?-

John si ani nevšimol, že skladba už skončila. Zo zdvorilosti zatlieskal a Holmes rozpačito zdvihol kútik. Potom odložil husle.

\- Nie je to zvláštne? - spýtal sa, keď drevené veko puzdra zaklaplo. - Dámy majú toľko možností - hrajú na piano, vyšívajú, vzdelávajú sa v maľbe. Žiadne z umení im nie je cudzie. Ale nám je predurčené písať nudné obchodné listy, dozerať na výnosy a starať sa o majetok. Teda ak nie ste géniom, ktorého talent sa prejaví už v skorom detstve-

\- Z tých slov znie horkosť,- poznamenal John opatrne. Nechcel, aby sa pred ním Holmes znovu uzavrel, keď už konečne zazrel niečo z jeho myšlienok. Aj keď vedel, že je to veľmi tenký ľad, pod ktorým číha bohviečo.

\- Na druhej strane, nemajú prístup ku vede, - dodal.

\- K tej by nemala mať prístup ani väčšina mužov. Prisahám, že na univerzite sú samí hlupáci,- trpko odvetil Holmes.

\- Čo sa stalo?-

\-  Ach,- usmial sa Holmes ironicky a vzal jeden z listov, ktoré ležali na kôpke na jeho stole pod oknom.

\- … _vaše poznatky odporujú prírode a najmä Bohu -_ zacitoval z listu.

\- Dvanásť týždňov som strávil na tej štúdií a oni mi odpovedia toto? Bral by som to do úvahy, keby Boh nebol výmyslom slaboduchých…-

John ešte nikdy nepočul nikoho takto otvorene sa rúhať, ale z pohľadu na Holmesa, ktorý momentálne prejavoval viac emócií než bolo u neho bežné (to jest viac než záhradný slimák) mal zvláštne pocity, ktoré mu neboli úplne nepríjemné.

\- Prepáčte, nechcel som vás rozrušiť,- odvetil a nevdojak tak napodobnil sám seba v ten večer, keď bol odhalený _Morpheus._

Holmes mávol rukou a zavrtel hlavou.

\- Aj tak je to všetko na nič,- povzdychol si a usadil sa do kresla na opačnej strane miestnosti.

\- nemám prístup k ničomu, čo by skutočne zaujalo moju pozornosť, k ničomu, _čo by za niečo stálo.-_

John bol celkom potešený náhlou ochotou k rozhovoru.

\- A čo by to malo byť? Teda odpustite, nikdy ste mi nepovedali, čím sa vlastne zaoberáte, - mávol rukou k zapratanému stolu pod oknom.- Váš brat nebol práve najzhovorčivejší, pokiaľ šlo o vás a netýkalo sa to priamo zdravotného stavu.-

Holmes ho chvíľku pozoroval šedými očami.

\- Riešim…zločiny,- povedal nakoniec jednoducho.

John prekvapene zdvihol obočie.

\- Vy…teda, patríte k tej jednotke, ktorá sídli v Bow Street?-

Samozrejme počul o najnovšom vynáleze, ktorý mal napomôcť poriadku v uliciach, najmä tých menej vyhlásených štvrtí. Tradovalo sa, že je to odkladisko nepohodlných dôstojníkov. _To by sedelo,_ pomyslel si John. Nevedel si predstaviť mnoho ľudí, ktorým by bol Holmes _pohodlný._

\- Nie. Iba im niekedy vypomáham. Zvyšok času trávim medzi mladými medikmi, na hodinách anatómie a…tak.-

Pri poslednom slove uhol pohľadom, ale John mal pocit, že vie o čo ide.

\- Dovoľte mi všetečnú otázku, nie ste náhodou jedným z tých ľudí, ktorý zaobstarávajú _materiál_ na nelegálne praktiká?- spýtal sa.

\- Ja..čo? Nie!- takmer vykríkol Holmes. - Teda, na hodinách som sa zúčastňoval to nepopieram. Ako inak sa naučíme o ľudskom tele než tak, že ho budeme skúmať do tej najmenšej čiastočky?- spýtal sa a v očiach mal rebelský oheň, aký sa objavuje u ľudí, ktorým sa niekto snaží zabrániť v ich vášni.

John sa zasmial a zdvihol ruku.

\- Upokojte sa, ja sám som sa niekoľkých takých hodín zúčastnil. A potom ma čakala ešte nedobrovoľná prax na bojovom poli. Musím povedať, že bez prípravy by to mnou dosť zamávalo.

Holmes sa očividne upokojil.

\- Rozprávajte,- povedal po chvíli.

\- O čom?-

\- O vašich cestách. Boli ste na kontinente a ak sa nemýlim aj v Afrike a Ázií. Ja som zatiaľ nebol nikde mimo ostrovov. Musí to byť fascinujúce.

Johna takmer zaskočila tá bezprostrednosť, s akou sa to spýtal. Ten tvor, čo mal vždy na všetko odpoveď.

\- To je pravda, dosť som cestoval. Najprv ako vojenský medik, no to nepatrí medzi zážitky, na ktoré by som chcel spomínať,- prehovoril John uvážlivo.

\- a neskôr s miestodržiteľmi, dokonca s Východindickou spoločnosťou a rôznymi vedcami - kartografmi, zoológmi, botanikmi. Lekára občas potrebuje každý, zvlášť keď sa pohybuje v nehostinnom prostredí.

\- Bolo nehostinné?

John sa na chvíľku zamyslel.

\- Ako sa to vezme. Džungľa môže byť nebezpečná. Veľmi nebezpečná, pre toho, kto sa v nej nevyzná, alebo ju podcení. No vie byť aj veľmi…krásna. Obrovské koruny stromov, ktoré vrhajú zelený tieň na celý ten svet pod tým - pestrofarebné vtáctvo, ktoré napĺňa vzduch svojim spevom, opice, divoké nosorožce, dravé šelmy…-

Pri tých slovách sa pozrel sa pozrel Holmesovi do očí a spomenul si na svoje pocity, keď ho ošetroval prvý raz - ten _prvý dojem,_ ktorý utváralo jeho telo, jeho pohľad a najmä _jeho vôňa,_ mal za následok, že John sa rozochvel akoby znovu stál zoči-voči šelme z hlbín pralesa, ktorej vrčanie sa ozýva ako vzdialené dunenie hromu.

\- Doktor Watson?

\- Prepáčte, ja…ospravedlňte ma prosím.-

Vykročil k dverám zo salónu, ale Holmes stál príliš blízko a keď sa otočil, zavadil o doktora ramenom. Jemný dotyk, nič viac, ale stačilo to na to, aby zaváhal. Zastavil a úkosom sa pozrel vpravo hore. Zacítil slabú vôňu brandy - Holmes na neho pozeral kútikom oka,  zamračený, akoby sa mu znovu pokúšal čítať myšlienky.  
_Nie, on ich predsa nečíta…nemôže…to n.._

Skôr, než stihol vyvinúť vhodnú obranu sa k nemu Holmes mierne naklonil. Dážď sa v potôčikoch lial po okennom skle, vonku vôbec nebolo vidno. Boli uzavretí, tu v tejto bubline, pre svet neexistovali a svet neexistoval pre nich. Boli dokonale sami. Možno práve táto ilúzia Johna donútila mierne zdvihnúť bradu, bol to len milimeter - ale ako doktor veľmi dobre vedel, aj ten dokáže rozhodnúť o živote a smrti. _Jeho smrť_ sa ho dotkla kútikom pier tam, kde sa mu pri úsmeve tvorila drobná vráska. Pocítil dych z pľúc a hrdla a úst, vánok života z tela, na ktoré si zúrivo zakazoval myslieť, a za ktorého rýchle uzdravenie ďakoval každý deň Bohu snáď viac než jeho majiteľ.

Zavrel oči a pohol perami, sám nevedel, čo sa snažil v tej chvíli zašepkať.  
Snáď to bolo _prosím?_ _  
_ Dotyk veľkej dlane na jeho paži ho však vyslobodil zo zakliatia. Šklbol hlavou, akoby sa mu teplo tej ruky hnusilo, čo nemohlo byť vzdialenejšie od pravdy.

S mrazením v chrbte opustil salón bez ospravedlnenia.

 


End file.
